Between Friends
by Fweaks
Summary: So a prophecy is discovered. It's old and has been passed down throughout the ages. Most of the material has been lost during the times, but one thing is known --- two young maidens will come to Middle Earth and evil will follow them.
1. Loose Boards

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN LORD OF THE RINGS. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
::: Thoughts:::  
  
~Elvish~  
  
"Common"  
  
#Japanese#  
  
Translations  
  
If I know the real word in a language, I'll write it in that language inside the symbols. If I don't, I'll just use English inside the symbols.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rhiannon- Ree-ann-on  
  
Megami- Meg-om-ee  
  
Setsuki-Set-sook-ee  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"McKinlee, Rhiannon." Said the teacher, Ms. LaFlam. A blond girl, whose wavy hair was pulled into back into a ponytail at the base of her neck, raised her slim hand. "Here!" She smiled happily. The girl had bright blue eyes that sparkled in contrast against her fair skin, which was only marred by a few freckles sprinkled across her small nose.  
  
Rhiannon had on a black tank top with a bright red dragon on the front. She also wore shiny black zip-up boots that were slightly hidden under her long, somewhat tight black jeans. Two thumb rings twisted and turned around her fingers like snakes. The same could be said about the bracelet on her left wrist. She wore a simple silver chain around her neck, which was usually covered by her shirt. Rhiannon also had two piercings in each ear, and a small silver star filled each hole.  
  
"Setsuki, Megami." Ms. LaFlam called again. "Here!" This time, the girl had auburn hair. Her eyes were a cross between green and grey. She too, had freckles on her nose, though not as many as Rhiannon. Her hair was layered and reached the middle of her back. A few strands always hung in her face, but she never bothered to brush them back because they just fell in her eyes again.  
  
Megami had on grey sneakers, kinda tight blue jeans, and a navy blue t- shirt. There was red trim on the sleeves and collar, and the letters which read "POLO JEANS", were also red.  
  
The only jewelry that Megami had on (she didn't like it as much as Rhiannon, and she hardly ever changed it) was a silver scarab beetle ring on her right middle finger. She also wore a pair of SMALL gold hoops for earrings.  
  
Ms. LaFlam continued to call names. Rhiannon nudged Megami in the ribs. "What?" Megami asked. Rhiannon crossed her eyes to show her boredom, and her friend chuckled softly. Then, Rhiannon continued to write in a notebook and Megami continued reading, just as though nothing had happened. And that's how things were between them.  
  
Megami was the quiet, unsociable one who preferred to operate the spotlight, rather than be in it. She did have her moments though, where she would really grab someone's attention. For instance, one boy at school called her "Crazy Eyes" because of her ability to wiggle her eyes back and forth in their sockets.  
  
Drawing, surfing the Internet, playing video games, and watching t.v. were all things that Megami enjoyed.  
  
She also liked oriental things, as did her mother. That was why her name was Japanese. When her mother was younger, she'd gone on a trip to Japan. While there, she enjoyed herself so much that she stayed interested in oriental things even after she went home. So when Megami was born, her mother gave her a Japanese name even though she wasn't Japanese and didn't know anyone who was.  
  
Rhiannon, on the other hand, was a happy-go-lucky, crazy girl who enjoyed a good laugh. She had a tendency to be hyper and witty, but knew when to be serious. Reading, writing, listening to rock music, and surfing the web were all things that she liked and was good at.  
  
Eventually, Ms. LaFlam's class was over. "Math, right?" Asked Rhiannon, referring to the next class. Megami sighed. "Why do you always ask ME?" "You're the straight A student." Rhiannon pointed out. Megami sighed again. "Oh come on, you get A's too." "Yeah, with a few B's thrown in. Now just tell me what our next class is..." "Math." Megami answered shortly. "Oh man!" Rhiannon groaned. "Division of fractions today..."  
  
The final bell for math rang (after what seemed like an eternity), and a little while later, the art, Lit., and Science bells rang too. Before long, the two friends were at their lockers pulling out their lunch bags. Everyone's locker was side by side and LOTS of people were cramming to get to theirs. "Geez," Muttered Megami, trying to reach through the mass of people. "I've said this all year, but now it's getting ridiculous! I think that it would just kill the school board to separate these darn things even a little."  
  
Rhiannon closed her locker and walked over. "You don't have to say 'darn', there're no teachers around." Megami gave her an 'as if' look and continued to fish around inside her locker. Finally, her fingers grasped the handle of her lunch bag. "Ready?" asked Rhiannon, exasperated. "Yep."  
  
Megami closed and locked her locker (A/N: Gee, there's a thought) and they walked down the hallway towards the cafeteria.  
  
Two girls that they were good friends with were sitting at the usual table. "Hey Lisa, hi Samantha." Megami waved slightly, sitting down. "Hiya!" Rhiannon smiled, reverting from 'school mode' to 'hyper mode'.  
  
::: Oh boy, here she goes.::: Sammy thought, holding her head in her hand. " So Li, how was your day so far? Mine was really good, except math class, which was a MAJOR bore! We did didving fractions, isn't that awful? O! And then our Science teacher went on and on about millimeters...are you gonna eat that?" Rhiannon said, all in one breath. Now, she was pointing to Lisa's bag of chips. Lisa chuckled softly, shaking her head. Then she pushed the bag of chips towards Rhiannon. "Naw. Here ya go." "THANKS! You want my extra juice box?" "Yeah, sure."  
  
While trading and bartering of food was going on between Lisa and Rhiannon, Megami and Sam were talking about a boy. "Sammy, did he really say that?" "Oh, yeah. But you know me! I don't let anyone treat me like that." Samantha exclaimed proudly, and Megami chuckled, shaking her head slightly. "Alright. What did you do this time?"  
  
Sam was just to tell about how she kicked the guy's butt, when somebody called her name. "HEY! Sam, forgot to tell ya. I can't take the bus with you after school today. Megami and I have a project for Tech. Ed. class, so I'm hitchin' a ride with her." It was Rhiannon. She usually saved a seat for Sam on the bus. "Ok then. I'll see ya tomorrow!" She said, waving as the bell rang.  
  
Then Megami and Rhiannon walked down one hall, while Lisa and Samantha disappeared down another.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
School ended shortly. When Megami and Rhiannon had all their supplies gathered into their backpacks, they headed towards the exit.  
  
Mrs. Setsuki was there waiting for them. "Hi Mom." Megami mumbled. "Hello dear! How was school?" "Alright."  
  
They drove out of the school parking lot and headed toward the Setesuki residence. Once there, Rhiannon (who's got a rather large 'in between meals' appetite) grabbed a snack (or two) out of the overflowing 'goody cupboard' and the two girls headed upstairs to Megami's room.  
  
The room was soft, yet vibrant teal color. But you wouldn't know that, because nearly every inch of the walls was covered in posters. It was mostly anime, but there were other things thrown in too. Sailor Moon (manga version), Gundam Wing, Inyuyasha, Magic Knight RayEarth, Tenchi Muyo, The Matrix, and Nascar (Dale Earnhardt and Dale Earnhardt Jr.), were all there, among other things.  
  
"Oh! Megami, I like the new Tenchi figurine! Ryoko is my favorite character!" Rhiannon exclaimed, walking in and examining the action figure of the Space Pirate Ryoko. "Anime show at the local mall. Ten bucks." Megami said simply. "Wow. That was a good deal." "I know." Megami smiled.  
  
"So, what are we reporting on, again?" Megami asked. "Jet plane engines." Rhiannon said, and Megami groaned. "Why did we pick that, again?" Rhiannon laughed. "Because I already have six thick books on it, that's why." "Oh, right. My dad said that we might have some stuff up in the attack that we could use." Rhiannon's face turned to one of confusion. "My grandpa was an airplane gunner in the Military." Megami explained. "Oh! Right! Yeah, my gramp was an airplane mechanic on B 22's and B 17's. He gave me some cool stuff too ."  
  
They left the room, and headed towards the attic. "So when is the project due?" Rhiannon asked. "Three weeks from now." Megami answered. "Gotcha."  
  
Megami opened the door to the attic, and dust flew up everywhere. "Whoa! *Cough, cough When was the last time you came up here? *Cough" Rhiannon asked, waving the dust away from her face as best she could. All she managed to do though, was stir up more dust, so she gave up.  
  
"This is my second *cough time being in here since we moved in, and that was 11 years ago! *Cough." Rhiannon laughed. "Don't feel bad. I've NEVER been in MY attic." They shared a brief laugh, and then spread out to look for a box labeled "GRANDPA".  
  
The floorboards creaked and the dust was just settling. "Hey!" Megami called. "I think I found it!" Rhiannon rushed over. "Finally!" She exclaimed.  
  
The two yanked open the flaps on top and peered inside. "Oh man!" Megami exclaimed. All that was in the box was her grandpa's flight suit, and the different insignias that we wore on it.  
  
"What a bummer." Rhiannon said softly. Megami sighed, and stood up, stamping her foot slightly. But 'slightly' was all that it took, for the old board to break and for her to go flying. "OH MY GOD!" Rhiannon screamed.  
  
Jumping up, she rushed forward to help her friend. She peered down the immense hole. Megami was nowhere in sight. In fact, all that Rhiannon could see, was black. She leaned forward more. "MEGAMI!?" She screamed, panic rising in her voice. "Megami! Are you alright?" There was no answer.  
  
Just then, the boards underneath Rhiannon cracked. She jumped up, backing away, but she was too late. Next thing she knew, she was falling, and the blackness was swallowing her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OK. Sorry that ch.1 was so boring. But I like to establish the characters. Who they are, what they look like, what they are interested in, you know, that stuff. Just so you, the lucky reader (tee hee ^^) can understand them better in coming chapters!  
  
Next up is the author Megami is based on, FWEAK 1. I warn you now, she doesn't like to write, and I had to beg her to team up on me with this one, so hers could be short, and very undescriptive. But worry not! (*Makes superman face) I shall save this fanfic yet! LOL.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
& pleez, review!  
  
P.s. I'm also an author under the pen name "ElfPilot"  
  
Here's the link to check out the work that I've written on my own-  
  
http://fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=255128 


	2. Recap

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN LORD OF THE RINGS. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
::: Thoughts::: ~Elvish~ "Common" #Japanese# Translations  
  
If I know the real word in a language, I'll write it in that language inside the symbols. If I don't, I'll just use English inside the symbols.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rhiannon: Ree-ann-on Megami: Meg-om-ee Setsuki: Set-sook-ee  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I welcomed the first warm drops of water that touched my skin. The bath was like heaven compared to the last couple of days. Those days have been a blur. I'm surprised that I even remember bits and pieces of them...  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
I escaped from the darkness. My eyes finally opened to greet the warm sunlight. I had no idea where I was. The last thing I knew I fell in my own attic. Rhiannon's voice called to me, but I could not see where she was. Had she fallen too? How would I get home? How would SHE get home?  
  
My crowded thoughts were broken in a second. "Do you need help? You sure look like you do." A male voice called. I looked frantically around, but no one was to be found. "Up here." He said. It figures- the one place I don't look.  
  
Wait a minute! I was on some sort of plain; there were no trees in sight. How could he be "up here"?! The man floated down. He was tall and thin, wearing some sort of black suit with silver accessories. His eyes glowed a soft gray, almost as silver as his hair. "H-how did you?" I stuttered. He beamed. "My grandfather is teaching me ancient magic passed down from generation to generation." He grinned.  
  
I almost burst out laughing. "Magic!? Yeah...right...Anyway I'm fine, I think, thanks for the concern. I'm just gonna go home now." "Well, where's 'home'? I could at least escort you- A lady your age shouldn't be walking alone." "Excuse me?! You don't look so old yourself, bud!"  
  
I hated it when guys thought females were the weaker of the species. "I'm trained in magic; you are not. Therefore I am safe, and you aren't." "Oh yeah, the magic bit . . . " I rolled my eyes. I don't think I was going to like traveling with this nut. But hey, how else could I get home?  
  
The two of us entered the nearest town. It had been a day and a half of traveling. "How did I get stuck with you anyway?" I groaned. He smiled. "It's obviously my charm and good looks." I sighed. "When do we get to rest?" He thought for a moment. "My cousin owns an inn right up the road; we can spend the night there." "Great" As it turned out, right up the road was a half a day. The more time I spent here (wherever "here" was), the more I hated it...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I stepped out of the bath. Goosebumps ran all over my body. The water had turned cold. I guess I took a long time in trying to piece together my days here. I wonder where Rhiannon is...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hope you all liked it. My first time writing a real story! I know I'm not very good. Hey! Come to think of it, why did I agree to do this? I hate writing! Oh well, that's a side effect of being best friends with a nutcase.  
  
-Megami  
  
a.k.a.  
  
FWEAK 1 


	3. Hello, Friend

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN LORD OF THE RINGS. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
::: Thoughts::: ~Elvish~ "Common" #Japanese# Translations  
  
If I know the real word in a language, I'll write it in that language inside the symbols. If I don't, I'll just use English inside the symbols.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rhiannon: Ree-ann-on Megami: Meg-om-ee Setsuki: Set-sook-ee  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey-Thanx to all those who have reviewed so far. Let's face it, this fic is doing poorly. Your enthusiasm is MUCH appreciated. What Megami/ FWEAK 1 said about me being such a nut, it's true ^^. Speaking of Megami, she's done pretty well for her FIRST chapter in her FIRST fic EVER. Lol.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MEGAMI'S P.O.V.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The guy, whose name I'd learned was Valkeron, led me out of his cousin's inn. We had stayed there for what I guessed was about a week. But I had done so much daydreaming that I couldn't really be sure. I was wondering and reflecting upon MANY things. But before I confuse you, let me start from the beginning.  
  
You all know how Valkeron found me, with that weird, um, floatiness, for lack of a better word. Well, I found out many things after that. He helped me over to town, at his cousin's inn. He was meeting his grandfather there. The inn, named "the Singing Lark" was started by Valkeron's aunt, and was located in Bree, just down the street from the Prancing Pony.  
  
Now, you are probably wondering where the hell Bree is, well so was I. But here's a clue, had I been a fan of Lord of the Rings (like Rhiannon) I would have known in a heartbeat. Unfortunately, Rhiannon was always going on and on and on about Tolkien and his works. So much so, that I got sick of it and shut it out completely.  
  
Yes, that's right. By some uncanny force of nature or will (I know not which) I landed here in Middle Earth, and I am mortified. Bad enough that I must HEAR about it from Rhiannon, now I must see it, and smell it, and feel it, and, well, frankly, I'm not happy.  
  
Now I was wondering what the hell I was gonna do about getting home and hopefully finding Rhiannon safe and sound there, when a message arrived for Valkeron.  
  
Valkeron and I had become good friends over our few days of travel. He could be annoying as heck, and extremely competitive, but he was nice nonetheless.  
  
I even watched his grandfather train him in the ancient arts a few times, but despite their invitations, I never joined in. I had no intention of starting something that I was never going to finish. He knew my whole situation, how I was from "another world" (or another time, in my opinion), and that I somehow ended up here.  
  
He's skeptical, he says, but whenever I mention it, he gets all quiet and changes the subject.  
  
Now, about the message. Apparently, Valkeron's reputation as a mage was getting around, because some princey dude in some far off city was having trouble with 'monsters' in his woods.  
  
He'd sent the messenger to Valkeron, asking for magical aid and opinion. In his letter back, Valkeron had mentioned MY situation to the royal pain in the butt, and I was invited to come to this city with Valkeron, in hopes that they could figure out how to return me home.  
  
Now it was my turn to be skeptical. But, after weighing the options carefully (okay, so it only took me a few seconds), I decided to travel with Valkeron once more. It was better than staying here and having the maids try to force me into those freaking corsets and dresses. There was NO way they were doin' THAT...  
  
Now, we were out on the road. I was in some funky pair of tight pants and shiny boots. The shirt was one of those loose and billowy peasant tops that people in medieval movies always have on. I suppose that this made sense though, as EVERYTHING here was out of the medieval times.  
  
I was on a horse named Raider. This was funny, as Rhiannon rode horses (I went with her once, and had a great time, but never felt like going again) and her favorite horse's name was Raider. He was some white, black, and brown spotted horse. There was some special name for his breed, but I can't remember it. Personally, the Raider that she rode reminded me of a Beagle dog, only bigger...  
  
THIS horse, however, was fidgety and made a lot of noise. The leather squeaked and groaned under me. He was very bumpy and I felt like he was going to throw me off any moment.  
  
Valkeron, on the other hand, was whistling and trotting along as though nothing in life could be better. He had a few daggers with him, and a bow and arrows strapped to his back. I had no weapons, which partially infuriated me (I hate it when people think that women are weak), but made me kind of glad too.  
  
When we were younger, (okay, we still do it SOMETIMES), Rhiannon and I used to go in my backyard with plastic swords, and fight each other. I was good at the swords, while she was good at wrestling. I remember that once, when I was over her house, she'd asked me if I would ever consider taking archery lessons with her.  
  
I'd scoffed and said something like "Does this have to do with that blondie boy from Lord of the Rings?" She'd scowled and said something similar to "A) Yes. B) His name is Legolas. C) Archery is cool with or without Legolas. D) You need to do SOMETHING other than sit and the couch, & finally, E) I don't want to ask my mom for more lessons. But if I say that YOU'RE doing them... " I just shook my head and laughed. She always had some plan forming under that mass of puffy blond hair.  
  
Suddenly, Valkeron stopped, throwing me violently back into reality. "Do you hear that?" He asked. "Hear what?" I muttered. He glared at me, then went back to observing the surroundings. "I think that you're imagining things, AGAIN!" "SHHH!" He scolded.  
  
I rolled my eyes and listened with him. I could hear someone taking heavy footsteps, and grumbling after nearly every pace. "Stupid board. Damn project. Dumb Megami..." "HEY!" I exclaimed loudly, hearing this last remark.  
  
Suddenly, it hit me. Only one other person had that voice, talked like that... "RHIANNON!" I exclaimed, jumping down from Raider and almost landing square on my ass in the dirt. "MEGAMI!?" She called back. "OVER HERE!"  
  
I heard her running. She wore way too much jewelry for her own good. But whatever, her business.  
  
"Hey girl!" She yelled when she emerged from the bushes. "Rhia!" She gave me a quizzical look at my sudden nickname for her, but didn't bother with it. "You two know each other?" Valkeron asked hesitantly. "DUH!" Rhiannon exclaimed. "Curious...more and more curious every day..." Valkeron began mumbling to himself.  
  
I hugged Rhiannon, and she looked at me like I'd just sprouted three heads. "What?" "Y-you hugged me!" She exclaimed. She had a point, I never did hug her. "Well yeah! I missed ya! I mean really, when I, of all people land here in Middle Earth, you know that you have a problem." Her eyes widened. "M-middle Earth?" She asked, disbelievingly.  
  
"Ha ha Megami, very funny." She smirked. I sighed, and led her over to Raider. She hopped on, getting my point without the exchange of words. I jumped up behind her, and as we trotted in line behind Valkeron, I explained all my latest adventures to her...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HOPE IT WAS GOOD! ^^ Review!  
  
Megami's up next!  
  
ElfPilot/ FWEAK 2/ Rhiannon 


	4. Nightmares

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN LORD OF THE RINGS. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
::: Thoughts:::  
  
~Elvish~  
  
"Common"  
  
#Japanese#  
  
Translations  
  
If I know the real word in a language, I'll write it in that language inside the symbols. If I don't, I'll just use English inside the symbols.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rhiannon- Ree-ann-on  
  
Megami- Meg-om-ee  
  
Setsuki-Set-sook-ee  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I awoke in a cold sweat - a nightmare. I haven't had one of those in...gee, 2 years. I remember it clearly.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Valkeron! Valkeron! Come on you overly confident... " I stopped. "Oh my god!" There in front of me was Valkeron, only now, he was a bloody mess. I ran over to him. "Damn, what the hell could've done this?"  
  
A branch snapped, then another. My head slowly turned. There was the thing that killed him. It was at least 6 feet tall. It was like a wolf that walked on two legs. It had no fur; all that showed was its blackish skin covered in fresh blood. The thing brought one of its arms up. I gasped. There in its hand was a dead (or unconscious) Rhiannon. The wolf-thing grinned. As it stepped forward, Rhiannon was tossed aside. I was frozen with overwhelming fear.  
  
I felt his claws rip through my flesh. I never screamed...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Pretty scary, huh? No?! Well it sure as hell would be if you were in wonderland with wonderboy in wonderforest!  
  
Anyway, it was about sunrise, so I decided to stay awake. I made a fire...okay I used one of Valkeron's spells to make a fire. Yes you read right. I used one of Valkeron's spells.  
  
It turns out- they work! I guess Valkeron woke up, 'cause he came over. "What are you doing?" He asked. I smiled. "I'm getting a snack." "What do you plan on cooking?"  
  
I frowned. "Okay, I was getting warm." "Fine, just don't burn this forest down. We leave in an hour." I laughed. "Good luck getting Rhiannon up!"  
  
We headed down the dirt path. All I could hear was Rhiannon snoring. How could she sleep on a horse? Then again, this IS Rhiannon that we're talkin' about here.  
  
"So, how much longer until princey-dude gets to meet us?" "Princey-dude that's the best name you could think of?" "Well you didn't mention his name, Mr. Magic boy." "Obviously you believe in my magic." "How so?" "Well, you started that fire pretty quick." I hate it when he does that.  
  
#Damantae, onna# Shut-up, woman I said to him.  
  
He looked at me like I had fourteen heads. I just smiled.  
  
We soon arrived at the gates of Mirkwood. The guards chatted with Valkeron for a bit, then looked at the now awake Rhiannon and I, then chatted some more. "Come on, follow me." Valkeron ordered. He thinks he's such a big- shot. Well, I guess he sort of is, 'cause he's the only guy I know that is about 15 years old and can do magic.  
  
We came to a small cottage at the corner of a small market. "All three of us are supposed fit in this puny thing!? My cats couldn't even live here comfortably!" I shrieked. "It's this or nothing." He said sternly.  
  
I entered the cottage. "Good choice."  
  
After everything was packed away, Valkeron decided to go into the marketplace to get something for dinner. Rhiannon sat down beside me. "We're in Middle Earth, huh?" "Sadly." "How are we gonna get all those reports done?" I was shocked. Rhiannon was thinking about schoolwork!  
  
She had a point though...  
  
"I'd rather not think about that." "I hear ya. Hey, if this is Middle Earth..."  
  
Uh oh. Blondy boy was about become her every thought again. "LEGOLAS!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She squealed. "Yeah, just don't leave yet, ok? I don't want to have to bust ya out of jail for stalking blondy boy." I left her to do her dreaming.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know, I know. Long time, no read, right? Well between homework and all that other dren, I'm ready to explode. Anyway, hope you liked it. Now this awful burden is bestowed upon that equally awful Fweak2. YEAH!!!!!!! Just kidding. I kinda like to write this story. Don't forget to review, k?  
  
~Megami 


	5. Life's NEVER Predictable

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN LORD OF THE RINGS. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
::: Thoughts:::  
  
~Elvish~  
  
"Common"  
  
#Japanese#  
  
Translations  
  
If I know the real word in a language, I'll write it in that language inside the symbols. If I don't, I'll just use English inside the symbols.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rhiannon- Ree-ann-on  
  
Megami- Meg-om-ee  
  
Setsuki-Set-sook-ee  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, let's set a few things straight here- I, Rhiannon, DO NOT snore! Never have, never will. Megami on the other hand...  
  
Heh heh heh. I think it was the sound of her own hideous snoring that caused her that nightmare. Hee hee hee. I'm so mean. But hey, she was mean 2! She called me awful (  
  
O well, only one way to fix that...  
  
Make Megami sit through 23 hours of Lord of the Rings!!!!  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Hee hee hee. K.  
  
Shoutouts (Megami doesn't seem 2 do these, but I like 'em, so worry not! Ok, that was cheesy...)  
  
Foxtrot_Xray: THANX!  
  
Elfie88: WOW! You clapped & EVERYTHING!!! ^^  
  
Madeleine451: I hope it IS funny. I LOVE funny ^^  
  
THANX EVERYONE! REVIEWS R THE GREATEST! (Believe it or not, they're my life support ((((O.o))))) Lol)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rhiannon's P.O.V. (Haven't had many of these, eh?)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, it's official, I HATE Valkeron. Every morning, at the crack of dawn, he wakes us up to let us know that he's leaving. I can never get back to sleep after that because, funny thing, the sun seems to be around from 2 am to 9 pm EVERY day. No matter where you are, you ALWAYS have sun.  
  
It's like the Sun never sets in the West & rises in the East, it just stays in one place ALL day. Then, at night, it just, disappears. Funky, huh? I kinda miss the pink and orange that you get with sunsets though...  
  
Well after Valkeron so RUDELY wakes us up, I can't fall asleep again. This really sucks, because, as I said, the crack of dawn here in Mirkwood is like 2 am, not 3 or 4; which means that I've only just gone to bed a few minutes ago.  
  
I do that ALL the time. My grandmother used to call me her little nightowl. I LOVE staying up late. Everyone is asleep, so everything's blissfully quiet and you have the whole place to yourself...  
  
Yeah, I know that it's strange that I like quietness. I'm kinda one of those split personality people. One moment, I'm hyper, in your face & listening to rock music. (Godsmack, Linkin Park, Metallica, LOVE 'EM!)  
  
The next moment, I'm sitting there, staring into space, not saying a word, & listening to Enya, or Loreena McKennit.  
  
But I don't do that often. So it usually freaks people out when I do.  
  
The next day, Megami and I were just sitting there, bored. I was thinking about school. I'd just flunked a project that was like 20% of my grade. It had left me in shock because I'd never failed a project like that before. So I was thinking about the term paper that I had to do for that same class, and what sort of extra things I could put on it to try and bring up my grade.  
  
I was thinking of making a 3-D model, when Megami interrupted my thoughts. "I'm BOREEEDDDDD..." She whined, and I rolled my eyes. Her and I were technology freaks. We both LOVED the computer. Whenever my parents grounded me from it, I always felt as though I would die.  
  
She was flippin' out not only from the fact that she was in Middle Earth (she's sick of LoTR because I usually talk about it so much), but that Middle Earth has no t.v. as well as no computer. Bad enough we couldn't surf the web, but to miss her favorite Science Fiction Show, Farscape, was a crime in her little world.  
  
Ironic really; I was sick of listening to her drone ON AND ON about Farscape, and she figured that she would blow if I said one more thing about LoTR.  
  
We both had pictures of our obsessions taped up on the inside of our lockers. I thought about that dreamily for a moment. How good it had always felt to just get out of and extremely boring class (usually Science), open up the locker, and see Legolas's smiling face. It had ALWAYS put me at ease...  
  
"Can we do SOMETHING?" She asked, exasperated. I turned around to face her. "And what would Ms. SOMETHING suggest?" I asked, equally as irritated.  
  
"I dunno. Walk around, stretch our legs, get out of this once musty, now spotless cottage." I grinned at her little inside joke. I had been so incredibly bored yesterday, that I had MADE both of us clean this dump from top to bottom.  
  
My parents had somewhat drilled this sense of cleanliness and organization into me. My father was in the military, and I was on my way to being a proud member of the Air Force (I was currently in Civil Air Patrol; which is like scouts, only more military oriented. We get to wear the camaflouge uniforms, called BDU's (battle dress uniforms) and march and salute. It's SOOO cool.).  
  
Often in the mornings, after Valkeron so RUDELY woke me up, I'd go jogging (or walking, rather). It was something I'd always somewhat wanted to do to get in shape for the military, but I'd never been able to get my lazy ass outta bed.  
  
My mother was always a very organized person too. She was the manager of the loan center at a bank. Basically, she was the big cheese of those ^%$# telemarketers who call you right in the middle of dinner.  
  
Every Saturday, I have chores to do around the house. Sweep and mop the kitchen floor, do the dishes (I have to do those twice a day, everyday, anyway, so they don't really count), clean the counters and tables, straighten up the Dining Room and t.v. room, then vacuum them, and vacuum the front hall, stairs, and hall upstairs. It usually took an hour or two, and I hated them, but they were done anyway (or else I lose ALL electronics, even my sacred computer).  
  
I also have to do my own laundry and make my bed. It was funny. As relentless as I was about everything being clean, my room was the only one in the house that was messy. Sometimes I'll pick it up, but usually, it's a damn pigsty.  
  
"Can we PLEASE?" Megami's voice snapped me out of my world. "Huh?" "Let's go for a walk, damnit!" She yelled, and I had to stop the laugh that was threatening to erupt from my throat.  
  
"Ok, sounds good." I pulled on my shiny boots, and we headed out the door. We walked down a small dirt path that filtered into a plaza of sorts. We received a lot of strange looks, mostly because people here in Middle earth had never seen jeans, let alone girls wearing pants.  
  
Man, everyone here was like a clone. The platinum blond hair (half up, half down with small braids on the side), blazing green or blue eyes, soft nature toned robes, a graceful step that left barely a print. Just then, it occurred to me, they were Elves!  
  
My hypothesis was confirmed as I noted their pointed ears. Man, pointy ears were cool. Good thing I didn't say that out loud; Megami woulda burst out laughin'. I'm the fantasy lover of the two of us; she likes Science Fiction. (I already said that, huh? Oh well. Heh heh heh.)  
  
The shops had all sorts of neat things. They reminded me of the items you see on sale at those King Arthur's Fair places. Intricately carved bows, arrows, swords, daggers, medieval gowns, soft slippers, pendants, amulets, boots, and other various things were all up for sale.  
  
I walked through, my mouth hanging open. Megami looked bored, and just yawned. "Can I help you?" Asked a handsome (Wait, what am I saying? They're ALL handsome) elf. I shook my head and smiled. "No, just browsing."  
  
He nodded. "Please let me know if you need anything." I smiled wider. "I will. Thank you."  
  
I had no idea what time it was, because my watch had (for some reason or other) stopped working. Not to mention, the sun STILL didn't move, so I couldn't tell the time from that either.  
  
Megami seemed to read my mind as she asked "Ready?" I nodded. "Yeah, fine."  
  
We walked the short distance back to the lonely cottage. I had just lay my jacket on the couch, when Valkeron BURST through the door. "GLORY!" I hollered. "HAVEN'T YOU HEARD OF KNOCKING!?" He was gasping for breath, and waved aside my comments. "Your presence is required in front of the king, IMMEDIANTLY." He managed to say between breaths.  
  
"And just WHAT," Megami asked. "Is so urgent about the king, that you must break down the door in your attempts to contact us?" She asked. "Well he's the king, and we very well can't send you to meet him looking like THAT." He pointed to the two of us.  
  
I looked down. "Just what is wrong with THIS?" I asked. I had on my zip up black boots, black jeans, a long sleeve grey shirt with a black dragon, two silver thumb rings, twisty silver earrings, a silver snake twisting around a leather cord on my neck, and my blond hair was pulled into a ponytail.  
  
Valkeron gave me a skeptical look. "Oh, surely you don't believe that THAT'S acceptable?" he asked. I scowled, and suddenly, a smirk spread across my face as I had an idea. "Uh oh..." I heard Megami say. She knew that I was planning something.  
  
I picked up my backpack (I'd brought it into the attic with me before we were somehow transported here) and rushed into my room. Reaching inside, I pulled out a can of black hair spray, and a can of red too. Next, I produced black lipstick, black nailpolish, black eyeliner, and black eye shadow.  
  
When I emerged from my room, I was the perfect picture of a goth. (A/N: Goths are SOO cool!!!)  
  
Valkeron's mouth dropped open. "Ready." I smiled wickedly. Megami was sighing and shaking her head. "Aye aye aye..." She muttered. Valkeron blinked some more. Suddenly, he snapped out of his trance-like state. "We'll be late!" He cried.  
  
Grabbing Megami's wrist and mine, he pulled us out the door. "Why does the king want to see us?" Megami yelled. "Don't ask questions!" He snapped, and continued to drag us down the path. I rolled my eyes. My 7'th and 8'th grade math teacher used to say that exact same thing.  
  
Before I knew it, I was standing in front of an enormous castle. Absentmindedly, I brushed a (now black and red) strand of hair behind my ear. The castle was of grey stone and beautiful pointed towers. It was just like something out of a story. It WAS out of a story, I reminded myself grudgingly.  
  
There were guards in light armor by the entrance. Valkeron nodded at them and they uncrossed their swords, leaving an open pathway to the door for us. Valkeron led us through the door and many winding hallways, with only the light of a flickering torch for comfort.  
  
Man, if I thought the Elves in the village were graceful, I should have looked here first. Many of the Elves we passed seemed to glide above the floor rather than walk on it. They all smiled politely, revealing perfect, straight white teeth. A wave of jealousy passed over me as I was reminded of those horrible braces that I'd been forced to endure for a year and a half.  
  
Next thing I knew, we were in a large, airy room with torches lining the walls. They cast an unearthly glow on the walls, and on the faces of the people in the room. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Valkeron bowing before someone. My eyes wandered over to the man sitting in a large, plushy chair.  
  
Like everyone else here, he had golden hair pulled back into the average style. His blue eyes seemed to pierce through everything, and I felt as though he could read my very soul. The small golden crown on his head seemed to scream 'respect'.  
  
Valkeron nudged Megami and me in the side with his elbows. We glanced at each other uncertainly, and, much to our dismay, everyone in the room erupted into laughter. Megami looked bewildered and unsure, while I scowled, folding my arms across me chest defensively.  
  
"Truly, it is as you said, Valkeron!" The king exclaimed. "They must be from another world!" He laughed, holding his stomach. I scowled harder. Usually, when someone laughed at Megami or I, if it was over something really bad, I'd hit them. But if they were laughing at something silly, I'd laugh with them.  
  
At the moment, I did NOT feel like laughing, but I knew I couldn't exactly sock the king (Nice thought though...).  
  
"Step forth Megami and Rhiannon of another Earth!" He exclaimed. I took a small step forward. "Don not be afraid! We won't bite!" He smiled kindly. I took a few more steps until I was directly under his gaze. I could barely see Megami out of the corner of my eye, but I could feel the anxiousness flowing from her in waves.  
  
"Pray tell, how was it that you came to be here?" He asked. Megami looked at me expectantly and I sighed. She hated public speaking, while I was really good at it. "We are not even sure of that, your majesty." I sighed.  
  
The only reason I knew to call him 'your majesty' was because when that movie 'the Princess Diaries' came out, my sister went on the site. She was at the part of the site that talked about how to address nobles, when the computer froze.  
  
She called me in for help, and I was able to read it. Kings and Queens were 'your majesty', princes and princesses were 'your highness', knights were 'sir', a knight's wife is 'lady', and ambassador is 'your Excellency'. If you couldn't remember the titles you just called them sir or ma'am. You also only call them by their formal title once. Afterwards, you just call them sir or ma'am.  
  
There were a whole lot of other things to remember on that site, but I'd never actually go there out of free will. As I said, I was helping my sister, and happened to see it.  
  
"Not sure? How can you be not sure?" The king's question snapped me away from my memories. "Well, in truth, sir," (That's right, I'm remembering my manners. It's not really hard though. I'm used to it, what with CAP and all) "We were in Megami's attic, minding our own business, when the floor boards collapsed, we fell, and found ourselves here."  
  
His pale face frowned in confusion. "Curious..." He mumbled, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Valkeron found you?" He asked. "I assume that Valkeron found Megami, but we were separated and I did a bit of hopeless wandering before they discovered me."  
  
It was true. For those few weeks, I had been alone in the woods. The only thing that I could think was ::: Thank God for CAP, thank God for CAP.:::  
  
CAP had taught me all sorts of things. From military protocol, search and rescue, survival, courage, yadda yadda yadda. Basically, it was these lessons and the 5" knife that I had (for CAP, ironically) that kept me alive.  
  
Now that I thought of it, Megami had never really asked what I'd done while she was out and about learning magic with Valkeron. I suppose that I didn't look the type to be stuck in the woods for a week or so. I'd found a nice, spotless stream where I was able to wash and drink regularly.  
  
For about the millionth time that day, my steady stream of thoughts was broken by someone's voice. "And what did you do during this period of 'hopeless wandering'?" I looked up, and gasped (I heard Megami mumble "Oh no." again.).  
  
It was Legolas! He was sitting by the King's right hand. I couldn't believe that I hadn't noticed him before! In some way or other, he looked, I dunno, different. True, he still had the shiny blond hair, hawklike blue eyes, pale skin, archer physique, and all those other handsome traits, but yet, SOMETHING was different.  
  
Perhaps it was the fact that he was 3-D? Living? Breathing? I could actually hear his voice, see his lips moving? I suppose I spaced out, because the next thing I knew, Megami had whacked me upside the head.  
  
"Earth to Rhiannon!" She yelled. "Huh, what?" I shook my head, and she sighed. "I shoulda known you'd space when you saw..." She never finished her sentence, because I'd clapped my hand over her mouth. She gave me a dull look, and I let go.  
  
Everyone was staring at us curiously. "Heh heh heh." I grinned sheepishly. "What was the question, again?" I asked.  
  
He stared at me strangely for a moment more, then repeated what he'd said. "Oh!" I exclaimed. "Oh! I mostly hung out in the forest. But when I heard the horse's hooves I..." "Hung out?" He interrupted me. "Yeah. It means, um, just sorta stayed there for a while." "Oh, I see. Please, continue." He motioned, and I cleared my throat. "Right. Well, when I heard the horse on the path, I went to look and found that it was, luckily, Megami here."  
  
I placed my hand on Megami's shoulder and she smiled. "You two are good friends?" Legolas asked. I nodded vigorously. "Since we were 7 or 8 years old." Megami chimed in. "How old are you now?" "15." I answered. He nodded.  
  
"Why! You are no more than children!" The King exclaimed. "Not true!" I declared, and everyone kinda gasped that I had 'defied' the king. "Legally, we'll be adults in 3 years!" Surprisingly, the king began to chuckle. "You are talking of human standards, my dear."  
  
"That's because we are human." Megami said dryly. The King's head kinda whipped up in shock. "But, you look so much like elves, especially you, Rhiannon." I sniggered. "I wish." I mumbled, tying my hair behind my ears to see.  
  
He leaned forward, eyes wide. "By the Valar, you are human!" He whispered in awe. "No kidding." Megami muttered sarcastically, and this time, I whacked her upside the head. "Well, then, if you're human, why is there black all over your face?" The King asked me, ignoring the fact that Megami and I were trying to discreetly step on each other's toes.  
  
"Black? O! The makeup!" I reached into my pocket and pulled out a tissue. Quickly, I wiped everything away. The whole room did that gasping thing again. Man that was getting annoying. "Makeup?" He asked, watching me with the curiosity of a newborn. "Yes, it's just powder or liquid that you apply to your face to color it." I answered. "What of your hair and nails?" He asked. I smirked. "They come off too, though not as easily."  
  
Normally, I didn't wear makeup, but I'd done it just this once to spite Valkeron (who was skulking silently in the corner).  
  
"Fascinating." The King breathed. "Intriguing." Legolas added. I shrugged. "Will there be anything else, sir?" I asked. He shook his head, as though trying to clear away thoughts. "Yes. You two and your companion, Valkeron, will be moving into accommodations of the palace." He said.  
  
"YYYEEEESSS!" Megami threw her fist into the air. I nearly jumped out of my skin. That was SOOOO unlike her! "No more musty cabin! No more squeaking floors! NO MORE CLEANING!" She sang, doing a really pathetic dance in the middle of the floor.  
  
(A/N: Megami/ Fweak 1-hee hee. I told ya I'd get ya back for callin' me awful!!! MWAHAHA! ^^)  
  
I stared at her for a moment, bewildered (as was the rest of the court). Finally, when I noticed that the Elves were making faces, and I remembered their sensitive hearing, I grabbed her shoulders. "MEGAMI! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WILL YA SHUT-UP!?" By now, the Elves had clamped their hands over their ears. I suppose that I did more harm than good...  
  
She stopped and grinned sheepishly. This time, it was I who sighed and shook my head. "Aye aye aye." The King smiled, amused. "Tomorrow evening." He promised us.  
  
Valkeron stepped forward. "Thank you, your majesty, your highness." He bowed to both King Thranduil and Prince Legolas.  
  
They nodded and turned to us. "Goodnight, dear ladies." The king nodded and we did some weird curtsey/bow thing. "Good night Lady Rhiannon." Legolas nodded politely to me. "Lady Megami." He smiled wholeheartedly at her.  
  
She got this goofy look on her face...the same one she gets when she's thinking about Sully from Godsmack or Ben Browder from Farscape. For some ungodly reason, she thinks they're cute...  
  
It occurred to me. She liked him! I KNEW it! I ALWAYS knew it! She would send me these sites with Legolas on them, and when I asked her where SHE of all people found them, she'd say, "Just browsing." And I'd be like :::Surrrrrreee...:::  
  
Well, doesn't it figure? You travel through space and time into another world/dimension, meet your heartthrob, and he likes your best friend-who hates his guts.  
  
Here's a little lesson- Life's NEVER predictable.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Yawn  
  
KK. It's Sunday & 2 am. School in 6 and a ½ hours ( So I was FORCED to end here. ( I had wanted to go into detail on the next scene, but I have an idea that's better...  
  
PLEEZ REVIEW!  
  
K, Megami-ur up! Let's see how you deal with this chapter...  
  
REVIEW!!!! (remember, LIFE SUPPORT!) hee hee hee ^^ 


	6. One or the Money, Two for the Show, Time...

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN LORD OF THE RINGS. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
::: Thoughts:::  
  
~Elvish~  
  
"Common"  
  
#Japanese#  
  
Translations  
  
If I know the real word in a language, I'll write it in that language inside the symbols. If I don't, I'll just use English inside the symbols.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rhiannon- Ree-ann-on  
  
Megami- Meg-om-ee  
  
Setsuki-Set-sook-ee  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Before I start, I would like to point out that Rhiannon (Fweak2) forgot to mention John Hensley from Witchblade as one of my many obsessions. Sheesh. O well, on to chap.6  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I packed up the little I had. I couldn't wait to move out of here. Small, old, tiny, ancient cottage --- to big, nice, own room (I hope) in a castle. Sure it WAS in Middle Earth, and it WAS the castle of Blondy Boy and his dad, but I didn't care. As if sharing a small cottage with Rhiannon was bad enough, I also shared it with Valkeron. So anything bigger was better.  
  
"Let's go, we'll be late!" Valkeron announced. How could he tell time anyway? I didn't see any clocks around here. "Wait a minute!" Rhiannon scrambled to fit all her stuff in the little sack we were given. "Rhi, how much crap did you have on you when you fell from the attic? " I asked. She smiled. "Well, I wanted to show you my new compass, knife, makeup, book, boots..." She kept babbling on and on.  
  
"Is she always like this?" Valkeron asked. "Yup." I answered. "Don't mind me saying so, but how do you stand her?" He continued (Rhiannon oblivious to the conversation, as usual). "I don't know, I just do."  
  
He gave me a strange look. "What?!"  
  
He was just about to answer me, when Rhiannon jumped in. "ALL RIGHT, I'M READY!!" She exclaimed. I made a mental note to get some aspirin - if there was such a thing here.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The servants led us down a stone hall. It was kinda creepy, but kinda cool all at the same time. "Please Valkeron, do not pull one of those pranks on the chef again. He still is scared of you." The servant said. He flinched. "Did you have to bring that up?" He asked.  
  
I gave him a "you'll-tell-me-later" look. "This is your room, Valkeron." The woman said. I noticed the door. Nothing special- just plain old wood. We passed by two more doors. "Rhiannon, this is your room for your stay here."  
  
I looked at her door. Same as Valkeron's - plain old wood.  
  
Across the hall, three doors down (A/N: Hey, Fweak 2 here, just wanted to interrupt, I LOVE that band ^^), was my room. "Excuse me, but why is this one different from the rest?" I asked the lady. The door was made of the same wood, but it was covered in intricate carvings that was something like a Celtic knot with leaves all around it. "That's quite simple, my dear." She began. "Prince Legolas must take some liking to you." I raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"  
  
"I'm just joking. Of course, there is a chance I might be right. Then again, he might have just not noticed that he gave you the spare room instead of the guest quarters. Anyway, please help yourself to anything you might need. Alarian with be with you shortly." She answered.  
  
I settled down in my room. It was beautiful. The walls were a soft green and the windows' shutters matched the carvings on the door. I put away the few things I brought with me. There was a knock at the door. "Coming!" I opened the door.  
  
"Oh! Hello, your highn...no, maj...uh...princeyness?" He smiled. "Please Lady Megami, you are my guest, call me Legolas. Oh, and by the way, the correct term, I believe, is highness." " Oh, right. Um...please won't you come in? And please, call me Megami, as well." I gestured for him to enter. "No, thanks, that's quite alright, I was just on my way to speak to my father. I thought I would stop by and see how everything was." He said politely. "Oh yeah! How could I forget that!? Well, everything is fine. I love this room. I wish mine looked like this."  
  
He looked puzzled. "Yours does not look like this?" He asked. " No way! Mine's too messy and covered with posters and stuffed animals, and..." "Sorry to interrupt, but you stuff animals, then put them in your room?!" "No. They're dolls made of cloth, stuffed with fluffy stuff!." "Oh, I see. Well, I better be going now. See you tonight." "Yeah, tonight."  
  
::What was tonight?::  
  
A servant walked into my room before I could close the door. "Hello. So sorry I'm late, Lady Megami. I had to finish up something else." She curtsied. "Oh no problem, I don't even know why you're here!" I answered. She looked at me strangely. "You did not know about tonight?"  
  
Again with this tonight thing!  
  
"No...am I supposed to?" "Why of course! Tonight is the welcoming banquet for you and your companions." "A banquet?"  
  
I hate social gigs. Parties, banquets- you name it, I probably don't like it; ask Rhiannon.  
  
"Yes. Now come, we must pick out your dress." "OH, NO! NO DRESS!"I shrieked. She was shocked. "Well, then what do you wear to formal occasions in your world?" "Well, most girls DO wear dresses. I just don't like them." She gave a fake smile. "Oh." "So can we go pick out my outfit, or do I just wear this?" I pointed to the outfit I had on now. It was one of Valkeron's green tunics. I had tied a tan belt around it. My leggings (which were also tan) were worn, and my dark brown knee-high boots weren't in that great of shape either. "Oh havens no! Please follow me."  
  
We walked down the same stone hall as before, until we came to a large wooden door. As we entered the room, I noticed Rhiannon trying to be persuaded to wear a wine red dress with cream lace. I waved. She mouthed the words "Help me".  
  
I just laughed. "Are you coming?" The servant (Alarian, or something like that?) asked. This lady sure had an attitude. Or, she could've just been really comfortable around me. Whatever; it's not like I care. "Yeah. I'm right behind you." I answered. Judging by her face, it didn't look like she bought it. If I were she, I wouldn't either.  
  
She motioned me over to an alcove. "You're lucky we even have such clothes. Normally, we do not, but you see, his highness had his eyes set on this one girl. She didn't wear dresses, so when he invited her to dinner, we had to make clothes especially for her. Crazy sounding I know, but it works out good for you!"  
  
She pulled up a chair for me to sit in. "We will start with the pants. That is easiest." She walked off to get the pants. Her arms were full with at least 5 pairs of pants when she came back. "Gee, how many times did this girl come to dinner?" "Quite often. What color were you thinking of?" She asked. I shrugged "What do you think?"  
  
She thought for a moment. "Well, I would go with a forest green shirt. Pantwise...how's cream sound?" "Fine."  
  
I ended up with cream, flowing pants with forest green accents. My shirt was also forest green, as Alarian had suggested. It had a lace up collar with flowing sleeves (these people like cream, flowing things, can you tell?) and cream accents. I had a cream leather strap with a feather attached to it for a belt.  
  
My hair had been let out of its braid and put into the typical elvish hairdo - half up half down with small braids. The finished product looked pretty good, if I do say so myself.  
  
"Beautiful." Alarian remarked. "Now go, before dinner starts!" "I don't know where to go." "Just follow Valkeron." "But..." "Ready?" Asked a deep voice. I turned around. There was Valkeron. He was dressed in black leggings with a fancy silver shirt. His hair was short, so it was left as it was. "Yeah. Where's Rhiannon?" "She has already left. Let's go, already!" "Sheesh, you don't have to yell at me!" He laughed. "Yes I do." I was going to hit him, but decided against it. "Alright, let's go."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hope you liked it. I tried to do a longer chapter than my usual 3 or 4 paragraphs. Remember, reviews are always welcome. Don't have much else to say.  
  
~Megami 


	7. So this is how Toto and Dorothy felt whe...

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN LORD OF THE RINGS. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
::: Thoughts:::  
  
~Elvish~  
  
"Common"  
  
#Japanese#  
  
Translations  
  
If I know the real word in a language, I'll write it in that language inside the symbols. If I don't, I'll just use English inside the symbols.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rhiannon- Ree-ann-on  
  
Megami- Meg-om-ee  
  
Setsuki-Set-sook-ee  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Not much 2 say. 1:30 am. Just feel like writin' the story...  
  
Elfie88: BELGIUM!! Wow. U were busy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rhiannon's P.O.V.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's it, next time I see her, Megami is SOOOOO dead!! SHE was allowed to wear pants to the $@#*$%* banquet. I on the other hand, got yelled at by every maid in sight. Fate is cruel-cruel indeed.  
  
I tried to explain to them that I ALREADY had something to wear. They asked, no DEMANDED, that I show it to them.  
  
Reaching into my bag, I pulled out my class B's from CAP. Since CAP is an auxiliary of the Air Force, we wear Air Force uniforms. In other words, shiny black shoes, black socks, dark blue pants (with dark blue belt and silver buckle), light blue shirt (white buttons, dark blue nameplate), and a dark blue triangle-like hat.  
  
They freaked out when they saw it. I mean, they absolutely FLIPPED. "YOU CAN'T WEAR THAT!" "HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK OF WEARING SUCH A THING TO A FORMAL BANQUET!?" "ARE YOU MAD!?"  
  
I was tempted to ask them the same thing, seeing as I wasn't the one screaming at the top of my lungs (for once).  
  
So, I had to make a deal. I would wear the skirt version of the uniform (which is same thing except no socks, tan pantyhose, & the skirt is dark blue) as long as I was allowed to wear the uniform at all. Eventually, when I explained to them that it was my duty to represent CAP well, and well meant wearing a uniform, they relented. Of course though, they still had to grumble about the length- knee. Their fashion was more like-six foot train that trails behind you for miles.  
  
I pulled my hair up into a bun off my neck (as is the rules in CAP). Naturally, the maids complained about THAT too. They wanted to style my hair in a grand fashion. To tell you the truth, it didn't matter how you wore your hair, as long as it didn't touch your collar, and the color was natural. Of course, I'd never let THEM know that.  
  
Slipping down the hall before anyone could say or do anything ELSE to me, I arrived at the banquet. Megami wasn't there yet. Probably still deciding on her color pants, the little...  
  
Just then, I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was she. "You wore your blues?" She asked, referring to the uniform. "What, no hello?" I asked. She smiled. "Hello Cadet Rhiannon Morgan, you wore your blues to the banquet?" She asked again. I chuckled. "Yep."  
  
She just sighed, shaking her head in defeat. As you can see, she's not a real big fan of CAP.  
  
At that moment, Valkeron walked over. "Evening, ladies. Rhiannon, what on Middle-Earth are you wearing? I've never seen such a style before..." Megami burst out laughing, and I, grumbling, walked away. I could still hear Valkeron asking questions. "What did I say? Was it something I did?"  
  
I sighed again, and made my way over to the snack table. I received strange glances from many other people too. I had just vowed to myself that I would flip off the next elf that gave me a funny look, when I noticed someone. Or rather, two someones...  
  
Rushing over, my thoughts were confirmed. Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took (better known as Merry and Pippin) were sitting at the table getting drunk. I chuckled to myself, shaking my head. "Something amusing about two halflings getting drunk, milady?" Asked a deep voice behind me.  
  
I whirled around, only to come face to face with Aragorn and Arwen. "Your majesties..." I curtsied.  
  
(A/N: Few years after the war; no one dead or gone.) They nodded. "I don't believe that we've met. I am the Lady Undomiel and this is my husband, King Ellassar." (A/N: Sorry, I know that's spelled wrong, but whatever...)  
  
I nodded. "Basic Cadet Rhiannon Morgan." They gave me funny looks too, but I couldn't flip them off (as much as I wanted to)...  
  
"Are you one of the two maidens from another world?" Asked the king. I nodded. "Yes, sir." "I see." He said simply. "Well, if you'll excuse us, we must go and greet some more people before they think us rude." Said the queen. I curtsied. "Of course. Good evening, your majesties." They nodded and left, arm in arm.  
  
"I see that you've met the famous Lady Evenstar and her husband." Said yet ANOTHER voice behind me. I turned around and saw Legolas and Megami. Legolas was grinning like a Cheshire cat and Megami looked nervous as hell. "Yes, nice people." I answered. He nodded and said "Please pardon us, we are headed out onto the dance floor..."  
  
A wicked grin spread over my face and I got an evil twinkle in my eye. "Uh oh..." I heard Megami mumble. "Your highness, may I just talk to Megami for one quick moment before you two have your dance?" I asked sweetly. "Of course!" "NO!" They said in unison, then looked at each other strangely. I giggled and grabbed Megami's wrist, pulling her off to one side.  
  
"So, my little friend's all grown up!" I pretended to sob like a mother. "I never thought I'd see the day!" I pulled a napkin off a nearby table, and pretended to dry my eyes. "O put a sock in it." She said, shoving past me and towards Legolas. I threw the napkin aside and smirked. I could hear Legolas asking her "What was the Lady Rhiannon weeping about?" "She was just pretending." Megami answered. Then, they disappeared into the crowd.  
  
I leaned on the table and watched the couples go swirling past. I saw Merry and Pippin dancing with each other (A/N: NOT implying slash here. I HATE slash. But remember, they ARE drunk.) and King Ellessar and Lady Evenstar. Valkeron was dancing with some blond. Wait, what am I saying? They're ALL blondes!  
  
That was something that I defiantly did not like. Back home, I was the ONLY blond. I was unique-- easy to pick out of a crowd. Here though, everyone was like clones. Pale, blond, and with piercing blue or green eyes. I looked exactly like them, save for my ears and wardrobe.  
  
Someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around and looked into brown eyes. Interesting. As I said, most elves here had blue or green. "Evening Milday, I am Armoron of Gondor." He said. Ah, so he WASN'T an elf. Got it. "Hello, I am Rhiannon Morgan." "Would you care to dance, milady?" He asked, bowing slightly. I smiled. "Love to. All though, I must warn you, I am not the best dancer on Middle-Earth." He laughed. "Nor am I. I suppose that we shall look bad together then, aye?"  
  
I chuckled and took his outstretched hand. I liked this Armoron. Good sense of humor...  
  
Despite what he'd said, he was a very good dancer. All I had to do was follow his lead, and I was all set. "Tell me something," he said out of the blue. "Where is it that you hail from? I've not seen the style of your clothes before." I sighed inwardly, beginning to regret having chosen this outfit. "My home is VERY far away. I highly doubt that you've heard of it before." "Try me." "New England?" His face became puzzled. "You're right. I've not heard of it before. Does everyone in New England wear uniforms to a formal banquet?" He asked. I grinned. "No. Only people in CAP or the military." "Military!?" He gasped. "You are in the military?" I laughed. "No, I'm not old enough. I plan to join though. For now, I am in CAP, which is like the military, only for people my age." "I see..." He said thoughtfully. "They allow women into your armies?" He asked.  
  
I scowled. "Yes." I said sternly. "Sorry, milady, I meant no offense. I've just not heard of it before." "Well that's silly." I said. "My country is one of the top in military power." He nodded. "Impressive." He said. "Well earned." I answered.  
  
The song ended abruptly. A small trumpet blew. Everyone grew silent. "Dinner, is served." Said a voice from across the hall. Armoron smiled at me, and led me over to the table. As he pulled a chair out for me, I took a moment to study him.  
  
He had short, neat brown hair and deep brown eyes. He also had a small, nicely trimmed beard-as was the fashion with men of this age. He wore dark brown leggings with black boots, and a black tunic. His brown leather belt had a large silver buckle. A small pouch and silver dagger hung from it. He was very tailored and clean with a sincere, charming smile. I liked him.  
  
I sat down, and he took the seat next to me. Megami and Legolas were a little ways down. I suppose that Armoron saw me glancing at them, because he struck up a conversation. "Your friend seems to be enjoying the prince's company." He said. "Yes. Ironic." I said, being rude and not taking my eyes off of Megami's laughing face. "Ironic? How so?" I sort of snapped back to reality at his question. "Oh, nothing really. Come now, look at all this food! I can't wait to get started!" He seemed leery of my changing the subject, but did not comment further.  
  
"How long have you been in Mirkwood, good sir?" I asked. "A few weeks. My father is a friend of King Ellessar, and when he received the invitation for tonight, we were asked to come along as well." Armoron answered, filling his plate with chicken legs and peas. I nodded and began to fill my own dish as well. Bread and butter, chicken, turkey, ham, pork, mashed potatoes, carrots, salad, you name it-it was probably on the table.  
  
I was mostly silent throughout dinner and dessert (which consisted of cakes, cookies, sugars, lembas, and many foreign dishes). "Why so quiet, lady Rhiannon?" Armoron asked. "Just enjoying the food!" I smiled. His face became puzzled suddenly. "Is something the matter?" I asked. "No, no, nothing at all..." "No really, don't be embarrassed. What is wrong?" I asked. He seemed nervous, but I bade him continue. "It's just that, I don't know if you know or not, but..." "Yes?" "You have metal in your mouth." I blinked in slight surprise.  
  
I think I scared him (and everyone else, because they were ALL staring) though, because suddenly, I burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" He asked, miffed. I lay my head in my hands and continued to laugh. "Milady?" He asked, sounding worried. "Milady?" "I'm okay, I'm okay! It's just, these are braces. Almost everyone in my world has them." I said in between giggles. "Oh. What is their purpose?" He asked. "To straighten my teeth. I get them off in a few months." "They come off!?" "Of course! But only a specialist knows how. You can't just rip them off." "I see...." He said, stroking his chin.  
  
Still chuckling slightly, I continued with my piece of cheesecake (my fave!! ^^).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After dinner, the dancing continued. Armoron bade me a good night, and walked off into the crowd. I wasn't offended. I knew that in these ages, at these formal parties, unless you were married, you danced with anyone and everyone. You had to, or you were labeled as the rude jerk.  
  
Legolas and Megami, on the other hand, weren't following the rules. They'd danced with just each other that whole night. At the moment though, Megami was looking a little tipsy...  
  
Oh no! She'd drunk the wine at dinner! Fortunately for me, Armoron had told me that it was wine, and I was able to exchange it for water. I suppose Megami wasn't so lucky. Quickly I rushed over, catching bits of their conversation. "Milady, are you alright?" Legolas asked. "I'm okay yer princeyness *hiccup. I shinkin' dat I need ta lie down doe..." I arrived just as her head slumped onto the table. "Oh damn. She's gonna have a horrible headache in the morning, and I'm gonna have to hear about it." I grumbled. Legolas seemed slightly shocked that I'd said 'damn', but I ignored him.  
  
I shook Megami's shoulder. "Oh..." She moaned and I chuckled. Then again, I could use this to my advantage. Naw, I'm not THAT mean. Tee hee...  
  
"Megami, Megami wake up. It's me, Rhiannon." "Rhi? Sh'dat you?" I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I just said it was me." "Uh...I feel like I *hiccup been runned over wit a truck." "That's because you are drunk. Now come on." I lifted her off the table, and draped her arm across my shoulders. "Come on, Megami, stop dragging your feet." "Only if you *hiccup make da room stop spinnin'." I sighed. "I can't do that Megami, COME ON!" My patience was wearing thin.  
  
"Do you need any help?" Asked Legolas, watching with a concerned expression. "No! No," I said, bringing myself under control again. "I'm okay."  
  
I was gonna prove to all the people here that girls were strong-strong enough to half carry their nearly 200 pound friend back to her room. Okay, may be not TWO hundred pounds---more like 199 (Tee hee ^^).  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked. I sighed. Getting mad at the prince would not help this situation. "Yes. But thank you for your concern, your highness. Now I believe you've neglected your other fans-er-guests, long enough." I nodded my head to a crowd of woman on the other side of the room. They were all smiling, giggling and waving flirtingly at the prince. He got a disgusted look on his face, and I felt kinda bad for him. ALMOST. I had other things on my mind at the moment... "Good evening." I bowed/curtsied as well as I could what with this useless lump for a friend.  
  
By now, I had hoisted her onto my back for a piggyback ride. It was the easiest thing. Maybe not the most attractive...but easy.  
  
Then, I nodded once more, and walked out the nearby doors.  
  
The hallway was dimly lit, and everything was cast in shadows. I sighed. Wrong hallway. I was lost already. I hoisted Megami up farther, and continued on my way. By now, I was really confused. Hadn't I JUST seen that door? Didn't that chair look familiar? Was I going in circles. In answer to all the above questions-yes.  
  
There was a garden to my right, so I walked out there, and sat down on the bench. "Are we *hiccup dere yet?" Megami slurred. I ignored her, puzzling my next move.  
  
Suddenly, I heard a growling sound. Jumping up, I noticed a set of eyes staring at me from behind the bushes. They were almond shaped red eyes. The creature snorted, and stepped out. I gasped. It was HIDEOUS. It looked like a wolf standing on its hind legs, only it had no fur. Instead it had this disgusting black skin that smelled putrid and reminded me strongly of tar.  
  
It growled again, its long muzzle bared back to show a set of long pointy fangs, stained red with blood. Horror flooded my brain, and clogged my throat. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. I just stood there, eyes wide with terror. "Doggy *hic!" Megami clapped, snapping me out of my trance.  
  
Quickly, I reached into my shoe and produced the small, new knife I'd just gotten a few weeks ago. "BACK! BACK YOU TWO-LEGGED FREAK!" (A/N: Not eight- legged, heh heh) I yelled. It ignored me (or misunderstood me) and took two steps forward. I swallowed back my fear. "GET BACK, NOW!!!!!" I screeched. I could've sworn then, that it gave me a wicked grin. It lunged for me, and I slashed at it wildly. I had no idea that I'd hit him, until I heard his howl of pain.  
  
Blood was all over my uniform and me. But it was nothing compared to the amount of blood spilling from its eye. He howled again, and I shivered, the sound chilling me to the bone. Voices-far off in the distance. The beast looked at me, his one good eye glowing with fury. Before he scampered back into the shadow, he took a moment to claw me across the face and say in a deep edgy voice "It's not over, she-elf!" Then, he flew back into the forest.  
  
I stared at the spot where he'd left, just staring. Then, it all caught up to me, and I sank to the ground, sobbing. Now I like to think that I'm a brave person, but just getting growled at by a strange dog scares me, let alone being nearly killed by a tar-beast. And normally, I don't like to cry, but this wasn't normal. I was in Middle-Earth, surrounded by people who were supposed to be made up, and some EXTREMELY freaky thing had just clawed my face. Blood was oozing everywhere, mixing with my salty tears.  
  
The voices were coming closer, but I just ignored them. I had no idea where Megami was, or what she was doing, and at the moment, I didn't care. All I wanted was to go home, crawl into bed, and never have to see this place (or that thing) again.  
  
Then, I blacked out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Megami's P.O.V.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When I woke up the next morning, a headache pounded at my skull. Moaning and clutching the sheets for support, I sat up. "Good morning, Lady Megami." Said a familiar voice. I glanced over, to see Legolas sitting in a chair beside my bed. "What are you doing here?" I croaked, my voice oddly sore. His face twisted into concern.  
  
"Don't you remember?" He asked incredulously. "Remember what?" I asked. He sighed. "Last night, you got drunk, and the Lady Rhiannon carried you to your room. Apparently though, she got lost," "Dumb blond." I snorted. He scowled and I grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. Please continue."  
  
He nodded his forgiveness at the remark and began again. "Well she got lost and ended up in the garden on the outskirts of the palace." I sighed, shaking my head. Count on Rhiannon to head from the banquet hall to the bedrooms and end up in the garden on the palace border.  
  
"She had enough time to lay you down on a bench, before she was attacked." I sat up I alarm, trying to ignore the sudden spinning of the room. "ATTACKED!? By who!?" "We know not. She hasn't woken up yet. A few of the men and I heard her yelling, and ran to see what was the matter. When we got there though, both of you were unconscious. You seemed fine, other than your drunkenness," My ears turned red and I grinned sheepishly again. Oops.  
  
"But Rhiannon was laying in a rather large pool of blood, with a bloody dagger in her hand. Some of it was black, and some of it was her own, red." "Black blood?" I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "We suspect the workings of orcs here." Legolas finished.  
  
Orcs. Weren't those those freaky creatures in the movie who were always growling and muddy? "What is puzzling, is that if it was indeed orcs, then why weren't either of you carried off?" He scowled at the rug in deep thought. "Perhaps it was because they heard my men and I coming?" He half asked, half stated.  
  
I shrugged. "I'm not sure. I don't remember a thing beyond dinner..." "Drat." He said, snapping his fingers. "Now we'll just have to wait for Rhiannon to wake up."  
  
~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~  
  
It seemed like a simple sentence then 'wait for Rhiannon to wake up', but two weeks later, she was still unconscious. I'd gone to see her any times. Her face was scarred (not permanently though, Legolas said). It looked like a HUGE cat had taken its claws and just swiped her right across the face. There was a small nick on her arm from the dagger, but other than that, she looked as healthy as a horse.  
  
Her maid, Elsa, brushed her hair and changed her nightgown every day. But Rhiannon was always the same. She just lay there, no particular expression on her face. I was worried. She looked a lot like she had in that dream I had so long ago. The one with the weird wolf thing in it. But when I asked Legolas if wolf things like that existed in Middle-Earth, he told me he'd never seen or heard of such a thing, and he was 2,931 years old. (((((O.o))))))  
  
So, I dismissed the idea.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Three weeks after I woke up in my room, I was sitting at the table with Legolas, Aragorn, and Arwen, eating breakfast. I got on well with the king and queen of Gondor. They were very nice. Arwen offered to teach me how to stitch (I had once complained of how boring Middle-Earth was, and they were trying to come up with things for me to do.) but I declined. Aragorn told me that he was to old, but he'd be happy to have younger friends of his teach me swordplay. I declined that too. I was too lazy to get off my ass and go work with REAL swords.  
  
Legolas had just offered to teach me archery and I was on the brink of considering it, when Elsa came RUNNING into the room. "The lady Rhiannon! She is awake!" Elsa yelled. Instantly, I jumped up, and went jogging towards the room. The other three followed me, but tried not to run.  
  
In moments, I was in her room. She was sitting in a little chair by the window, a book in her hands. "RHIANNON!" I yelled. She jumped up, and smiled broadly. "Hiya Megami! Are ya still drunk?" She asked.  
  
Yep, that's Rhiannon for ya. She'll be attacked by some creature, practically have her face ripped off, then be in a coma for three weeks, and the moment she wakes up, she'll be smiling and making jokes.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "No, I'm not drunk." Elsa came rushing into the room, panting. "Milady! You should be in bed!" She exclaimed. Rhiannon waved her hand aside. "Thanks for your concern, Elsa, but I've had enough of that bed to last me for a LONG time." I chuckled, then noticed the other three out of the corner of my eye.  
  
"Your highness, your majesties." Rhiannon curtsied. Arwen's mouth dropped. "Don't be silly, dear girl, you need not curtsy! You should be in bed!" I chuckled at the all too familiar conversation, and Rhiannon grinned. "Begging your pardon, ma'am, but I think going back to bed just might make things worse!" She laughed. Arwen sighed, shaking her head, but Aragorn nodded.  
  
"You should get outside and do something. Fresh air is always the best medicine." Rhiannon looked at me, grinning wickedly. "Feel like riding a horse?" She asked. She had that awful gleam in her eye, but how could I say no after her recent state?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heh heh heh. Megami hates riding. Heh heh heh. Let's see how FWEAK 2 handles ch.8 ...  
  
Hope you liked! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~* ElfPilot*~ a.k.a.  
  
FWEAK 2  
  
a.k.a. Rhiannon 


	8. A New Quest

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN LORD OF THE RINGS. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
::: Thoughts:::  
  
~Elvish~  
  
"Common"  
  
#Japanese#  
  
Translations  
  
If I know the real word in a language, I'll write it in that language inside the symbols. If I don't, I'll just use English inside the symbols.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rhiannon- Ree-ann-on  
  
Megami- Meg-om-ee  
  
Setsuki-Set-sook-ee  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My head was pounding. I wish aspirin would fall into Middle Earth soon. "Come on slowpoke!" Rhiannon yelled. She was WAY ahead of me. I hate riding horses; especially in Middle Earth.  
  
Rhiannon slowed to a stop. I did the same. "Feeling better yet?" I asked. "I should be the one asking you that. You're the one who gulped down I don't know how much wine." She laughed. I smiled; she was right. "Hey, what exactly did I do that night?" I asked. Rhiannon smiled. I hate that evil grin. "Wait, don't tell me. I'd rather not know." I said quickly.  
  
"Lady Megami, Lady Rhiannon, your presences are required at once!" Alarian called suddenly from the palace window. We hadn't gotten very far, but I turned my horse around nonetheless. "Sure, one second!" I called back. Then I turned to tell Rhiannon to head back, but she was gone already. "Over here, stupid! You sure don't now what you're doing huh?" She hollered at me. "Yeah." I grinned sheepishly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What are WE doing here?" I asked Valkeron. "Shh. You'll find out soon."  
  
:: Gee, nice talking to you, too.::  
  
"Silence, everyone. I wish to inform you of this terror that we have been faced with." The king clapped his hands. His face was paler than usual.  
  
"A few nights ago, a monster attacked Mirkwood. Ten people were killed, including three of my best guards. This is not the first time this monster has attacked us. That is why we required your presence in the first place, Valkeron. We wanted you to find out about this monster."  
  
Valkeron looked towards Legolas. He'd gotten the message.  
  
"There are a couple of witnesses who have survived that night that wished to speak with us." The king continued. "We have found that this monster is..."  
  
Rhiannon stood up suddenly, interrupting. "A wolf thing with glowing eyes and a fur-less body." She said. The king and Legolas looked at her. "That is correct, how....." "That was the monster that attacked me." She said simply, cutting the king off again.  
  
By now, I had taken this all in. "Rhi, describe that monster again." I asked. She did.  
  
"Hey Rhi, when it attacked you, it walked on its hind legs, right?" "I think so..." She said. "I thought it was only a dream." I mumbled to myself. "What was?" Someone asked. "Valkeron, that night in the forest, do you remember?" I asked. "Yeah, sure. You woke up early and started a fire. Big deal." "Why I woke up early was because of my dream. That wolf thing - I dreamt about it. Every detail Rhiannon just gave, matches my dream monster." I stated.  
  
Everyone looked puzzled. "So you are saying, Lady Megami, that the monster that has attacked us, is the same monster that was in a dream that you had a few weeks ago?" The king asked. "Yes, your majesty. That is exactly what I'm saying." "How intriguing." He said, stroking his chin thoughtfully.  
  
Then, out of the blue, I began to walk away. "Megami, where are you going?" Asked Legolas. I just smiled. "Who wants to come with me and kill this monster?" I asked. "You cannot be serious! This monster that we know nothing about, is too powerful!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Listen, Legolas, I'm going to go after this monster. It haunted my dreams, tried to kill my best friend, and attacked Mirkwood. Revenge is always sweet. Plus, that was what Valkeron was doing here in the first place, right?"  
  
Rhiannon stood up and walked towards me. "Do you know what you are doing?" She asked, serious for once. "No, but they do." I motioned towards Valkeron and Legolas.  
  
The king stood up. "I appreciate your concern toward this land, but I'm afraid that you..." "Cannot go alone." Legolas finished the king's sentence. "Father, they have showed enough courage in their unique situation. Please allow Valkeron and I to go with them." Legolas asked.  
  
The king began to answer, but was interrupted (for about the hundredth time that day). "I will also be accompanying them." Said a deep voice. I looked toward the door opposite to me. A tall man -not elf- stood in the doorway.  
  
"Armoron?" Rhiannon asked incredulously, eyes wide. "Lady Rhiannon." He nodded.  
  
::Note to self- find out about this guy later...:: I thought.  
  
The king shook his head. "I believe that I am outnumbered. Though I am reluctant, you five may seek out this awful monster. BUT, you must have sufficient weapons." "I shall make sure of that, father." Legolas told him. And so, the five of us walked out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How did I get into this mess, again?" Valkeron asked me. "Legolas volunteered you. Plus, it's not like you don't know us; we've been with you for the past month or so." I told him. "And you still do not get any less annoying." I continued. "Thank you." He said sarcastically. "You're not welcome." I muttered, walking away. I could see Rhiannon and Legolas staring at us and talking. I bet her heart was pounding.  
  
"Megami, Valkeron, we have to stop here for a bit!" Legolas called. I turned around. 'Here', was a big room in the castle filled with weapons. "Oooooooo! Shiny swords!!" I grinned. "Megami! Get over here!"  
  
That's bossy Rhiannon for you.  
  
"What?!" I asked, annoyed. "The guy will be here soon." She answered simply. Sure enough, a man walked through the door. "Sorry that I am late. I was making a new sword for another customer. What do you need?"  
  
Legolas stepped forward. "Anything that is sharp enough to pierce a leather hide of an unknown species." "Well, that narrows it down to about 1,000 possibilities." I could tell that this guy was being sarcastic. "How about something suitable for each of each of us?" I asked. "Sure." He shrugged.  
  
First, he looked at Valkeron. "You're that magic-boy, right?" "Yeah. That's me." "Here." The guy handed Valkeron a dagger. "Stop by your house and get whatever magical supplies you need, too." The guy advised. Then he turned to the next person.  
  
"Ah! Prince Legolas, I think I have your new bow here somewhere, right?" "Yes." Legolas said. The weapons guy searched the back room and gave Legolas a bow with a set of arrows in a quiver.  
  
"Armoron, you need anything?" He asked. "No, I have my father's sword." Nodding, the guy looked toward Rhiannon and me. "Since when do ladies go on this type of quest?" He smirked. "Since they're the ones who suggested it." I returned his sarcasm. "Oh, well in THAT case, what would you like, dear lady?" He asked Rhiannon.  
  
"Well, I already have a knife and a compass, so how about a..." "Here" The guy tossed Rhiannon a staff-like thing with small but efficient spearheads at each end. "Cool." She breathed, eyeing it.  
  
"You want anything special?" The weapons guy asked, turning to me. "Depends on what you've got." I shrugged. "You have three choices: sword, spear, or a bow and arrows."  
  
I considered these choices for a moment. Everyone seemed to already have these things. "Anything else?" I asked hopefully. "I was hoping you'd say that." He smiled, disappearing into the back room.  
  
We waited about five or ten minutes, talking. "Here you go." The guy said suddenly, coming through the doorway to the back room.  
  
He handed me a staff carved with a dragon at the top. "A mage, long ago, put an beautiful spell on it. It can turn into any weapon the wielder chooses- while in battle." He smiled. "So why didn't Valkeron get it?" I asked, looking at the guy with a skeptical expression. "He didn't ask." The guy said simply, shrugging.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
With our new weapons, we headed out the door of the castle. Our bags were packed for a week's trip. We went to the stables and got four horses; Rhiannon and I would share one. I wished we had gotten one for each of us, but whatever. Everyone in the village bade us goodbye as we trotted along the small dirt path.  
  
The five of us were off to kill a monster. Nice story for the grandchildren, huh? I'm gonna end up in an insane asylum. If I ever got home, that is...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hope you liked. Don't forget to review! And, if you feel like it, save Farscape and Witchblade- PLEASE. They must come back! Anyway, Rhi's turn to write  
  
  
  
~Megami 


	9. So this is how mom feels when we yell 'a...

DISCLAIMER: NO author of this fic owns Lord of the Rings (or any other movies, songs, books, poems, etc., etc., etc.) in ANY way. If we do own something, we'll tell you. Like Megami and Rhiannon (and some other things that don't come to mind right now) are ours, but NOTHING else. So PLEASE don't sue, whoever exactly owns Lord of the Rings (or any of those other things that aren't ours). THANKS!! ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
K, sorry that it took so long to get this up. I was preoccupied with some other things (like school work-I'm puttin' off a bookreport {and a Tech. Ed report, but let's not get technical, no pun intended} for this fic! Megami's SURE to yell at me...)  
  
I also have a few other fics that I, ElfPilot, am working on, solo. Like a just started an Outsiders fic...I LOVE S.E. Hinton! AND there's gonna be a NEW dvd with FORTY minutes of extra footage!!!!!!! YAAAAAA! (Not that you LOTR lovers care, but whatever...)  
  
So to make up for the long period of time that it took to get this up---- it's gonna be extra long!! CHEERS!  
  
ENJOY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
RHIANNON'S P.O.V.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
We were about halfway down the trail by dinnertime. Megami and I were the only ones talking. We spoke in low whispers, because the object of our conversation was directly in front of us.  
  
"So who is this, this...Armoron?" Megami asked, stealing my trademark grin. "A guy." I answered slyly. She rolled her eyes. "Obviously. But who IS he?" She asked, almost whining. "Well," I said, grinning. "At the banquet, while YOU were busy getting drunk, HE kept me company."  
  
The tips of her ears turned red. "Megami, are you BLUSHING!?" I asked incredulously, eyes wide. "No, no, no. Of course not! What are you talking about!?" She said quickly. "Surrrrrre." I answered.  
  
"So," She said, changing the subject. "You like him?" She asked. I rolled my eyes. "Shouldn't I ask that about you and Legolas?" I answered her question with a question.  
  
She blushed again. Suddenly, Legolas came trotting over. "Did you call me?" He asked. Megami's face was beet red by now. "N-no." She managed to stammer.  
  
I couldn't help it-I burst out laughing. Legolas looked at me strangely, bewildered. "What? Was it something I said?" He questioned. O if only he knew how close to the truth that he was! "No, no. Of course not. It was just..." I burst out laughing again. He and Megami exchanged anxious looks. "Rhiannon," Megami put her hand on my shoulder. "Relax." She said simply. "If you're so busy laughing, who's gonna steer the horse?" She asked.  
  
I calmed down, finally, still smiling though. Legolas seemed leery of me after that... "HEY!" I yelled suddenly, realizing something. "Oh, what NOW!?" Valkeron groaned. "How many of these weird wolf-thingies are we gonna fight?" I asked. Everyone sort of stopped, then, pausing in thought. "Presumably one." Armoron answered me finally. "What if there's like, a pack of them?" I asked again. "Well, then we'll......" Legolas stopped, choosing his words delicately. "Do our best." Megami finished for him.  
  
He smiled at her. She blushed slightly (again!!). "I'm gonna lose my lunch." I muttered, kicking the horse into motion. Their eye contact was broken with a small "Yipe!" from Megami, who hadn't been hanging on...  
  
"Leggy and Megami, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." I hummed. "Oh, shut- up." Megami mumbled "Hee hee hee." Was my only reply.  
  
Suddenly, our neat little line of horses stopped; everyone nearly piling on top of each other. "Whatsa matter?" I hollered up to the front of the 'procession'. The three men turned and scowled. "Unless you are trying to attract every evil creature within a five mile radius, I suggest that you shut-up." Valkeron growled angrily.  
  
I just glared and stuck my tongue out childishly at him. Then, I noticed Legolas. He was sitting stiffly on his horse, eyes closed in careful concentration. I nudged Megami in the ribs. "Ow! What!?" She whispered, rubbing her side ruefully. I pointed to Legolas, trying to hide my amusement. Megami looked, and shrugged. "So?" She asked. "You've got a strange boyfriend." I mumbled, urging the horse forward. "He's not my boyfriend." She seethed. "Yet." I added wickedly. I could've sworn that steam erupted from her ears, then.  
  
"Ladies!" Armoron yelled, turning around in his saddle. The two of us turned. "Yes?" We asked. "We're camping here for the night." He informed us. "Here, at NIGHT!?" Megami paled. "Yes." Armoron nodded with a 'duh' kind of tone. Legolas, already dismounted from his horse, walked over to Megami. He extended her hand, and she took. Then he lifted clear off the horse. "Do not worry, melomin," He whispered softly. "I will watch our for you." "Thanks." She returned his warm smile. "But," She paused momentarily. "But what?" He urged her. "What does 'melomin' mean?" She questioned him, faltering on the word slightly.  
  
Legolas and I grinned. 'Melomin' was one of the few (VERY few) words that I actually knew in Sindarin. "That, I cannot tell you." Legolas replied, planting a sweet kiss on Megami's forehead, and walking away.  
  
I must admit, I was struck with a small tinge of jealousy. How lucky Megami was, to have someone so kind who actually returns her feelings! Urgh!  
  
I was brought back to the present moment by the strange look on Megami's face. Mixed emotions swam across it. She looked bubbly, shocked, and dreamy all at the same time. "Oh, noooooo. He ain't your boyfriend at ALLLLLLL........." I mumbled sarcastically. She scowled at me. "No, he isn't." "Oh, and that's EXACTLY why he kissed you and called you 'melomin', RIGHT?" I teasingly asked, a sarcastic tone still ringing in my voice. "Oh, shut-up!" She glared. I grinned wickedly, knowing that SHE knew I was right.  
  
Once again that day, things grew silent. As I look back on it now, I never can place a finger on why everyone was so quiet. Maybe it was just the foreboding feeling in the air. Who knew? None of us, that's for sure.  
  
Legolas started a fire, while Valkeron and Armoron laid out the plans for tomorrow. "We should take the East Road!" I heard Valkeron say, as he pointed to the street on the map that was laid out in front of them. "No, no, no." Armoron grumbled tiredly. "We should take the South Road ad anitcipate the beast here." He placed his finger on the spot. Valkeron sighed, and they began arguing once more.  
  
By this time, Megami had joined Legolas in front of the fire , and they were carrying out a conversation, Megami's head on Legolas's shoulder. Every so often, Legolas would throw another piece of wood into the crackling and spitting flames.  
  
I lay back, looking at the dark sky. I could hear both groups' conversations. Both of them were discussing serious topics, as everyone's voices were low, and they were frowning, shaking their heads once in a while.  
  
"PLLLLLLEEEEAAASSSSEEEE tell me?" I heard Megami whining at Legolas. "No,no. You will learn soon enough what it means. Time tells all." Legolas assured her, grinning with sudden amusement.  
  
I figured that they were STILL talking about when Legolas called Megami 'melomin' or 'my love'. I chuckled quietly to myself. Megami was going to keep pestering people until she got her answer. I knew this because it was a trait that she'd picked up from me. (^^)  
  
"Rhiannon," Armoron called suddenly. "Yes?" I asked, sitting up. "Come here, won't you?" He questioned, and I nodded, making my way over.  
  
"What would YOU like to do tomorrow?" He asked me. I shrugged. "I'm a go with the flow kinda gal." I replied. His face twisted in confusion. "Huh?" "It means that I don't mind what we do, whatever it is." I answered, hoping to ease his uncertainty. "Oh. I see." He replied, though clearly, he didn't.  
  
At that moment, Legolas and Megami chose to join us. "And what, praytell, are we discussing over here?" Megami grinned. "Nothing much." I shrugged again.  
  
Just then, I felt a grin spread over my face as well. "Hey, Me, " (A/N: Me, {when referring to Megami's nickname} is pronounced May) "I know what 'melomin' means." "YOU DO!?" She and Legolas shouted in unison. Megami looked thrilled, but Legolas looked terrified (to say the least). I decided to torture them a little...  
  
"I suppose that I COULD tell you..." "NO!" Legolas hollered. "YEAH!" Megami grinned. "It means..." I started, but never finished because Legolas lunged forward then, and slapped his hand over my mouth.  
  
Quickly, he dragged me away from camp towards a dark spot by the stream. I ripped his hand off of my mouth when he stopped. "GEEZ!" I exclaimed. "I wasn't REALLY gonna tell her! It's always fun to have blackmail..." "Still your tongue." He said sternly. I blinked in surprise. "That's a fancy way of telling me to shut-up, isn't it?" I asked. He sighed and changed the subject. "Please don't tell the Lady Megami the meaning of anything that I say." He requested, sounding exasperated. "Why not?" I asked, confused. "You don't want her to know that you love her?"  
  
He just sighed again, and leaned back against the nearest tree. "Many reasons." He sighed. "Name them." I persisted. "She is 15. I am 2,935. She is from another world, which she will have to return to very soon,"  
  
As he talked about his dilemmas, I couldn't help but inwardly sigh---- I was having a perfectly good time here on Middle Earth. His reminder that Megami and I wouldn't be here forever was a harsh reality slap.  
  
"And most of all," He continued, unaware that I had spaced out. "I am immortal. She is not. Such love is forbidden against the Valar." "What of Arwen and Aragorn?" I pointed out. "What do the Valar say about them?"  
  
He seemed slightly surprised that I knew their story, but he continued nevertheless. "Yes, that is true. The Lady Undomiel gave her immortality for King Ellesar (A/N: That's how you spell it, right? Oh well, whatever). However, as I said, Megami is from another world. Even if I were to give my immortality for her, it would be futile. She will be departing back to her world shortly." He frowned, and I could have sworn that I saw a glistening in his eye.  
  
"Yes, but wouldn't you rather die of mortal aging than a broken heart?" I quipped. He was so tall, that he had to look down to see my face-which he did. "How is it," He spoke slowly, almost unsure of himself. "That you know so much about Middle-Earth, and yet you've never been here before?" He questioned.  
  
"Well you know, just little tidbits of info that I've picked up here and there." I said quickly. It WAS partially true. But really, how do you tell someone that back home in your world, they are a fictional character?  
  
Just then, a twig snapped. Cursing was heard in the distance. "Get down!" Legolas commanded, pulling me by my arm towards the soft, green Earth. Just as I'd disappeared behind the bushes, a band of orcs came into view.  
  
"I swear it! I swear that I saw a young Elven girl!" One of the orcs hollered hysterically. "Nonsense! There is no one here! See for yourself!" Another orc replied, raising his arm and sweeping it slowly across the landscape. "But--" The first persisted. "No one!" The second one barked. "Enough!" Yelled a third. "We must press forward! The master will be furious if we are late again!"  
  
All of the hideous creatures nodded at who I assumed was their leader. Then, grunting and snorting in a way that reminded me of angry warthogs, they walked onward.  
  
When finally, the smallest and slowest of them was gone, Legolas stood up. "It is clear." He announced, extending a hand to help me up with. For some reason, he seemed to be in deep thought. "Legolas," I broke the silence. "Hm?" "Who were those orcs referring to when they said 'master'? I thought that Sauron was destroyed." "He was. I know not who they mean. But it is quite clear now--- a new evil is afoot in these fair lands once more. Perhaps it is the same one that is controlling those other beasts..." He paused mid-sentence. Then, he regained his train of thought. "Come! We mut tell the others of our findings!" He declared. I nodded and followed him back to camp.  
  
"There you are!" Armoron exclaimed. "We figured that Orcs had come and made off with you!" He smiled in a joking manner. Apparently, he didn't realize how close to the truth that statement was.  
  
"We almost were." Legolas grumbled, voicing my thoughts. Everyone sort of stopped, and turned their heads to better hear Legolas. "W-what!?" Valkeron stuttered. "Orcs are roaming the forests once more." Legolas sighed wearily. "Yeah, and they said something about not wanting to be late for some meeting with their 'master'." I grumbled.  
  
Everyone's faces were pale, and their eyes were wide. "Bad, very bad..." Valkeron was muttering. "Does this mean that we have to fight orcs AND those freaky wolf things?" Megami groaned. "That's the way that it seems..." Armoron mumbled.  
  
Everyone sighed once more. "As if things weren't bad enough!" Megami was scowling. I chuckled slightly and put my hand on her shoulder. "Dontcha know?" I asked her. "Know what?" Puzzlement crossed her features. "If something can go wrong-it will." "What could possibly be worse than this?" She scoffed. I grinned wickedly, and she realized her mistake too late. "No, no, Rhiannon..." "OH!" I began. "Who lives in a pineapple under the sea!?" I poked her. "Spongebob." She answered in a monotone voice. "Who's porris and yellow and absorbent is he!?" "Spongebob." She sighed. "If nautical nonsense be somethin' ya wish,(SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!!) then drop on the deck and flop like a fish (SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!!)! Ready? S.S.!! S.S.!! S.S.!!!!!!!!" (A/N: S.S. = Spongebob Squarepants)  
  
I finally finished. Megami sighed again and all of the guys stared at me with bizarre expressions. I just laughed at their shock and and laid down in my bedroll. "Goodnight!" I announced, and fell deeply asleep a short time later.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day was extremely cold, especially when compared to the day before. "I'm cold!" Megami shivered. I sighed. "We all are, but what are we gonna do about it?" I asked her, slightly irritated by her non-stop whining. She shrugged. "I dunno. Tell whatever weather god that exists around here to warm things up." She muttered. Everyone chuckled. "As much as we'd like to, milady, we cannot. One does not simply walk up to the Valar and demand a change of climate." Valkeron told her. "Couldn't you perform some sort of weather spell though?" She persisted. "I could," He replied, watching her face brighten considerably. "But it's not wise to mess with the forces of nature." He finished. Her face fell and she wrinkled her nose. "That's the most ridiculous thing that I've ever heard! At the very least, couldn't you cast a type of fire spell?" She continued. "Yes, but that would attract certain creatures that we are trying to avoid." He told her. "Oh, and Rhiannon's singing didn't!?" She hollered, waving her arms madly. "No, of course not! It most likely sent them running in the other direction!" Valkeron laughed. "HEY! It wasn't THAT bad!" I exclaimed defensively. "If you say so." He chuckled, and I kicked him in the shin angrily (not an easy thing to do when you're on a horse). Then he scowled and would have said or done something to me, had it not been for the impatient glare that we received from Armoron. "If all that we do is stand here and argue, then we'll NEVER warm up! Now let's go!" He snapped. Everyone sighed and we kicked their horses back into motion.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Night fell, as did the temperature. Megami was NOT happy. "If the friggin' wind would stop blowin', then things would warm up!" She screeched. I sighed and lay my hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "Okay, Megami. That's enough." I heaved. Her complaining was really getting to me... "But...!" She opened her mouth, but I quickly cut her off. "FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS NON-PINK, WOULD YOU PLEASE DO US ALL A FAVOR, AND SHUT-UP!?" I yelled, thoroughly exasperated by this point. She sighed. "What I wouldn't give for a BLT at the Beef Barn right now..." She whispered dreamily, and I had to chuckle. The Beef Barn WAS good (even if it had a crummy name). "Beef...Barn?" Valkeron questioned, raising an eyebrow in confusion. I laughed. "A place to go and buy REALLY good meat." I answered, and he nodded in understanding.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next morning was no different than the day before. We reluctantly rose at dawn, packed, ate, hopped onto our horses, and headed out. Megami sighed- --AGAIN. "When are we gonna DO anythin'?" She moaned, and I rolled my eyes. We'd REALLY switched roles lately; usually I was complaining and SHE was telling ME to shut-up. "You're just a whiny little thing lately, aren't you?" I asked her, and she scowled. I could have sworn that I saw Legolas flinch- as though resisting the urge to turn around and tell me to lay off of his beloved, sacred, precious, lovely, STUBBORN, RUDE, WHINY LITTLE...  
  
Sorry, went off on a tangin there. Point is-Legolas loves Megami. But that's old news by NOW.  
  
"Rhiannon!" Armoron called from the head of the line. "Yeah?" "Could you come up here, please?" "Of course." I answered, kicking my horse forward. "No," He said suddenly. "Just you." He insisted, indicating Megami with a nod of his head. I turned to her with one of those 'sorry, do you mind?' expressions playing on my face.  
  
Grumbling, she hopped down. Everyone watched her curiously. Ignoring them, she marched right over to Legolas, and looked at him with big, round, pleading eyes. He smiled and reached down. She too, grinned, and, taking his hand, swung up in front of him, onto the horse. She then leaned against his well-toned chest. "THIS is how you ride." She smiled contentedly. Everyone chuckled softly.  
  
Still laughing slightly, I moved my small mare up beside Armoron's. "Hey Megami, this little horse moves a LOT faster without your ass on her back!" I teased. "Shut-up!" She scowled, never lifting her head or opening her eyes. I just laughed more and turned to Armoron expectantly. "Yes?" I whispered. Now, all attention was diverted to he and I. Without warning, he kicked his Bay into a canter. "HEY!" I exclaimed, and urged my horse forward as well. In moments, I caught up with him (the horse really did move more quickly without Megami).  
  
"Sorry," He apologized. "Just wanted to get out of earshot of the others." He explained. I nodded, and asked, "What do you need that's so secretive?" "I've been thinking--- about some old legends." He replied softly, his chin in his hand. "Oh, yeah?" "I recalled a certain myth, pertaining to two young maidens. 'Strange are their ways, but happy are their days'." He recited, still looking at the ground. There were many creases in his forehead, and I wondered what he was getting at.  
  
"This legend tells about those two maidens who are misunderstood by everyone, because they are different. Either they don't realize this, or they don't care, because it never seems to bother them. One day, one of them takes on a dramatic transformation," "Like what?" I interrupted. "It never says. All I know is that while her physical appearance is only slightly altered, her senses sharpen, and her wisdom increases ten fold" "Uh, huh..." I nodded. "The one that never changed must then make a hard decision based on the facts recently brought to her attention, not to mention her friend's, um, change." "What happens? What does she decide?" I asked. He grinned slightly. "No one knows; the prophecy was never finished."  
  
We rode in silence for a while. I, puzzling over what could have happened to the two girls, and he caught up in his own thoughts.  
  
"Armoron," I spoke quietly, trying my best not to disturb the peace that had grown in the last few minutes. "Yes?" "Why, exactly, is this legend so important?" I whispered. He sighed. "Well, you see, I have reason to believe that your and Megami are um, well, to be frank, the maidens from the prophecy."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
EVIL, EVIL, place for me to leave off, eh? Heh, heh--- thought so ^^  
  
Well, if you want ch.10 up, ye best review (we'll be waitin')!  
  
THANKS! HOPE THAT U LIKED! REVIEW! 


	10. Water Illusions

DISCLAIMER: NO author of this fic owns Lord of the Rings (or any other movies, songs, books, poems, etc., etc., etc.) in ANY way. If we do own something, we'll tell you. Like Megami and Rhiannon (and some other things that don't come to mind right now), but NOTHING else. So PLEASE don't sue, whoever exactly owns Lord of the Rings (or any of those other things that aren't ours). THANKS!! ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Megami's POV  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
I looked up to the night sky. Nothing. No stars, no moon, just black. In a way, it reminded me of my hopes of getting home. By now, we --- meaning Rhiannon and I --- had been here about a month.  
  
In all that time, there was absolutely no sign of a way to get home.  
  
"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Rhiannon interrupted my thoughts. "Nothin' much." I answered. We had stopped for the night in a small clearing in the woods. Legolas, Armoron, and Valkeron were off getting food and collecting firewood.  
  
Valkeron was the first of the three to return. I walked over to him. "Where's everyone else?" I asked. "Somewhere." He replied blankly. "Have you seen them?" I pressed further. "Nope." He replied simply. "Did you bother to look for them to make sure that they weren't dead?!" I yelled, getting more and more angry by the second. "Nope." He answered again, throwing some wood down onto the dirt ground. "Do you ever care about anyone beside yourself!?" I yelled, raising my voice even more than before. "You're always like this! I hate it!" I stormed off before he could answer. "Megami, wait!" Rhiannon jumped up, but I ignored her. "See what you've done...!!" She started yelling at Valkeron, and they began arguing, but I got too far away to hear the rest.  
  
I found myself next to a small river. There, I sat, staring at my reflection.  
  
I stayed like this for ---what seemed like--- an eternity. I guess that my vision was affected, because, suddenly, it seemed like my reflection was starting to change. I grew taller and thinner, and my hair became a shade lighter and longer. My skin grew pale and my eyes began to glow a bright green. I noticed that my ears looked pointy, and that they were pierced with many fancy earrings.  
  
My reflection only took a few seconds to change. Just as quickly as it had come, though, it left-dissolving back into my REAL reflection. In shock, I stood up and began to walk back to the camp. As I grew nearer, I could hear arguing.  
  
"Where is she?!" Shouted Legolas. "How am I supposed to know!? I just answered a few simple questions, and she ran off! I take no responsibility for her foolish actions!" Valkeron snapped back.  
  
I walked a little closer, stepping on a branch. "Megami!?" Everyone shouted in unison. Legolas ran towards me. "You're alive!" He exclaimed happily. I stared at him like he had five heads--- each of them eating the other...  
  
"What? I was only gone ten minutes!" I told him. I could see Valkeron leaning up against a tree--- smiling. "What's so funny, magic boy!?" I barked. "You were gone two hours!" He yelled back. "You sound like you were worried about me!" I pointed out, smirking.  
  
The smile wiped from his face. "You could've gone and died for all I care!" He shouted. I stepped back. It's not that I didn't expect it --- I did--- it's just that, it sounded weird-- coming from Valkeron and all. "I wish the same to you." I said in a quiet, dangerous voice, walking over to the fire, and grabbing something to eat. Then I sat down next to Rhiannon. She just looked at me strangely.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
I woke up early the next morning-- just before sunrise. I noticed everyone sleeping-- everyone but Valkeron, that is. I also noticed a small trail of disturbed sticks and whatnot, and decided to follow it.  
  
I walked in the forest until I thought I was out of earshot from my sleeping friends. "Valkeron! Valkeron! Hey, Valkeron, where are ya?!?!" I yelled. I could hear giggling of some sort at a distance. "Come on you insensitive, little good-for-nothing freak!" I hollered more.  
  
An acorn (or something like it) fell from a nearby tree. I whipped my head around. Standing there was ---more or less--- my nightmare. The big bad wolf himself with a body in his claws. This time, however, it was Valkeron's corpse, and not Rhiannon's. I was grateful for that. Plus, Valkeron was still alive--- I could tell.  
  
"Let him go!" My voice was trembling. The thing grinned. "Do you think you scare me?" It smirked. I was shocked. I never knew that the thing could talk! Although, it was barely understandable with its raspy voice.  
  
I reached for the weapon that I got at the palace. :::Wait! Where is it!? I just had it while I was at the river! The river! Oh no!::: I thought urgently. The thing smiled. "Forget something?" He chuckled, then continued, "I don't want to fight you anyway...not today, that is--- if you survive. I'll leave him to you, now. Good luck." With that, the freak dropped Valkeron and ran off.  
  
I rushed over to Valkeron's limp body. Just as I reached him, he shot up and backed away. For a moment, he was silent. Then, without warning, he lunged at me. He had a dagger in his hand. For some reason or another (I don't know-- my eyes were closed) he missed. The second time, though, I was not so lucky. He lunged once again. This time he knocked me to the ground. I could feel the cold metal of the dagger rip into the flesh of my shoulder. I screamed in pain.  
  
This was enough to wake the elf that was asleep about a hundred (or so) feet away. Within seconds, Legolas shot an arrow at Valkeron, who, leaving the dagger in my arm, dodged it. I only had a second to react. I did what I could. I grit my teeth, ripped the steel from my shoulder, and threw it at Valkeron. It hit his heart straight on. He let out a small yelp and turned towards me. "Thank you." --Was all that he said before he collapsed onto the cold ground.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I sat again by the small stream. Everyone else was off to bury (or burn --- I don't know which they do here) Valkeron's body.  
  
"Thank you." He had said.  
  
::: Thanks for what!!?? I killed you!!::: I thought. There were many ripples forming in the water now. :::What?! I'm crying?! I barley knew the guy, and now I'm crying over him!:::  
  
"Hey, girl, don't cry." Said a small voice. I looked around; no one. "Down here!" The voice hissed. I looked down into the water. There ---where my reflection should be--- was Valkeron. "H-how... you're...!!" I stuttered, pointing a shaky finger at him. "Shh. Calm down. I'm only here to explain things--- then I can actually die." He told me, sounding relieved. "Who would have thought that I would want to die?!" He exclaimed, then shook the thought away, continuing, "Anyway, please, don't worry about killing me--- I was already dead." He said.  
  
I looked down at him with a look of confusion. "That wolf thing, there's more of him. I was in the forest overnight --- venting --- when three of them came towards me. I tried to fight them off, but they were too strong. They killed me, then somehow brought me back, figuring they could use me to kill you, Rhiannon, Armoron and Legolas--- without even lifting finger!! I wasn't in my right mind, it was like I was alive, but I couldn't control myself. I was just there to watch. Thankfully, when I was trying to kill you, Legolas distracted me, and gave you the chance to stop me. That's when I was able to take control of myself one last time, and thank you." He explained. I nodded. "Thanks for telling me." I grinned gently. He smiled.  
  
"Megami! Come on, we are leaving!" Armoron called. I turned around and signaled 'one minute'. When I looked back at the water, Valkeron was gone, and that strange reflection from yesterday was staring back at me. It's long shining hair, glowing eyes, and sharp ears were all there. I stuck my hand into the water--- ruining the image. "Damn water." I muttered.  
  
I got up and began to walk back to where everyone else was. I wasn't going to tell them what had happened--- there was no need. Plus, it wasn't like they were going to believe me.  
  
The wind picked up to a soft, gentle breeze. Somewhere among the trees I could just make out a male voice whispering, "Thank you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter ten completed! Hope you liked. I had the concept for it a while ago, but I couldn't write it down on paper. I HATE when then happens. Hope you guys (and gals) aren't all mad at me now. Though no one seemed to like him anyway. Stay tuned for chapter eleven! Don't forget to review!  
  
~Megami 


	11. Fading Embers

DISCLAIMER: DISCLAIMER: NO author of this fic owns Lord of the Rings (or any other movies, songs, books, poems, etc., etc., etc.) in ANY way. If we do own something, we'll tell you. Like Megami Rhiannon, Ajax, and Galance (and some others that don't come to mind right now) are ours, but NOTHING else. So PLEASE don't sue, whoever exactly owns Lord of the Rings. THANKS!! ^^  
  
SOOO sorry that it took me so long to get this up. I have no excuse, really. I'm just incredibly lazy, lol. So here're some shoutouts (!!!):  
  
The Wolf Child: Ok, thanks, Dorothy ^^  
  
Bana the Sweet: I'll TRY to get around to Armoron's character a little more  
  
Meggles: You're extremely observant ~.^  
  
Blah Blah Blah...Person: she had on one SMALL silver ring, and 2 SMALL gold earrings. You don't realy notice the color difference. I've done it hundreds of times, myself.  
  
Bril: Here ya go!!!  
  
Uki: Um, I'll TRY on that request...  
  
Chiad: LOVE reviews, but if they're LONG constructive criticism ones, I don't bother reading them. Yours definitely fit under that category...  
  
Rosebud: Well, actually, it's Megami. But that just might be changing...~.^  
  
Sam: Thanx!! We try ^^  
  
Ok, sorry that Megami (Fweak 1) never gives shoutouts, she's even lazier than I am (is that possible??) heh heh heh. So I've tried to answer most, but I REALLY wanna get goin' here, so, here ya go!!  
  
P.S. Review!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MEGAMI'S P.O.V.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Despite the fact that Valkeron had thanked me for finishing him off, I still felt perturbed about it. Legolas had noticed my silence, and guessed the problem. So, he began sleeping beside me, whispering comforting words in my ear. He told me that I was brave; I did the right thing; it's what Valkeron wanted.  
  
All of Valkeron's things had been split up amongst us, and I had Valkeron's stallion, Ajax. He was a spirited little thing, being only a year and a half old. For some reason though, he took to me right away.  
  
Rhiannon said that's because I have a good heart, and horses can easily sense that. She said horses have a good judge of character; and when they find someone that they like, they put their faith completely in that person's hands.  
  
Indeed, the plucky little pony barely left my side. Whenever I sat down to eat, Ajax would nudge my shoulder until I gave him my bread crust, and patted him on the nose.  
  
Legolas walked over. "Good morning." He smiled. "Mornin'." I replied. "Did you sleep well, last night?" He inquired. I nodded. "Yes, and you?" I replied. "Very well indeed." He smiled.  
  
'God, he has a great smile.' I mused to myself.  
  
"We'll be leaving soon!" Armoron yelled. I sighed. "Yes, yes. We're coming." I muttered.  
  
Ajax flipped his head around eagerly. "Hey boy." I grinned, rubbing him between his ears.  
  
They were dark in color, as was the rest of him. 'Kind of the color of dark chocolate, with a milk chocolate mane, tail, and stripe down his face.' I thought.  
  
"Wanna go for a ride, boy?" I asked him, grinning. He knickered, and pawed the dirt. "Alright, alright. Hold still." I ordered him. Immediately, he froze. I had to laugh. "Who says that animals can't understand us, aye boy?"  
  
Again, he whinnied his agreement. Still smiling, I jumped onto his back.  
  
He was so patient with me. I often fumbled and staggered, but he would wait quietly for me to gain control. He was practically TEACHING me how to ride.  
  
"You comin'?" Asked Rhi, prancin' up beside me. "Yep. I've only just gotten into the saddle, you know." I pointed out. She shrugged. "Ya better hurry, or Armoron will leave without ya." She teased, then trotted merrily up ahead.  
  
As Ajax and I were similar in personality, so too, were Rhi and her stallion, Galance. Both were perky, fidgety, good-tempered, but stubborn and feisty at the same time.  
  
Galance was a 'Morab' horse, which is a cross between the 'Morgan' horse, and the Arabian. So naturally, he was fast, beautiful, and smart (like Rhiannon, hee hee).  
  
He had a black silky mane and tail. Slender legs, sleek neck neck, sharp and alert ears, with a soft, slightly pink, muzzle. He was a lovely golden color, and his coat was always shiny.  
  
"I wouldn't ever leave you behind." A soft, and comforting voice whispered in my ear. I turned, and saw Legolas's beautiful face. "Thanks." I grinned. "Really, the pleasure's all mine." He replied, half-joking, half-serious.  
  
He walked his horse up beside me, and he and I rode together, talking.  
  
It was rather cute, because Allidia (Legolas's mare) and Ajax, would nuzzle each other every so often.  
  
Allidia was pure white, through and through. She was gentle and charming, but fierce when the occasion called for it-much like Legolas.  
  
More and more days passed uneventfully. We wandered deeper and farther into the woods. I wondered why we must travel so far, if we'd already encountered the beasts so many miles back. Shoot, we shouldn't have even left the palace; they dominated that region too.  
  
Later, Legolas explained to me that we were trying to lead them away from the city. I nodded, seemingly accepting this answer. After all, it DID make sense.  
  
Then one night, I was curled up in my bedroll by the fire--- drifting off to sleep. Rhiannon-always having been a nightowl--- was lying by the fire, awake. She was reading some book or other that she'd gotten back at the palace.  
  
I could hear the light and steady-paced breathing of Armoron and Legolas beside me.  
  
Dreams of clouds and stars were just passing through my head when a rough hand shook me awake. "Five more minutes." I mumbled groggily, turning over on my side.  
  
"Get up, you lazy thing!" It was Rhiannon, hissing in my ear. "Rhiannon..." I growled angrily. "Oh stop complaining and open your eyes!" She ordered.  
  
I blinked them open, allowing them to adjust to the firelight. "What?" I demanded. "We must talk." She stated. "Fine, start talking." I muttered.  
  
"I'm concerned about getting home." She declared. I bolted up straight in my makeshift bed. "What!? Why!? Don't you want to stay and fight the demons off?" I questioned. "Well of course!" She snapped, placing her hands on her hips. "But what about AFTERWARDS?" She quipped. "ASSUMING that we live?" She added.  
  
I sighed. "I'd rather not think about 'what ifs' right now." I sighed again, trying to rub the sleep from my eyes. "Well if not now, then when?" She demanded, scowling. I sighed yet another time. "I dunno. Just, just, not now." I insisted. "Fine, but I'm telling you right now, I won't let you cry on my shoulder when it's time to leave!" She said. I frowned. "Why would I?" I asked.  
  
She made a sarcastic noise in her throat that seemed to say 'oh please'. "WHAT!?" I shrieked. "Don't think that I don't notice the way that you and Legolas look at each other! When it comes time to go, he's not coming with us, and you're not staying here! Don't set yourself up for heartbreak!" She screamed.  
  
"And what of you and Armoron?" I inquired, glaring. "Don't change the subject! He's our comrade in this expedition, and nothing more!"  
  
We were practically yelling by now. "D you REALLY expect me to believe THAT!?" I snapped. "Well I don't expect you to NOT believe me!" She retaliated. "Then you're in for a shock, 'cuz I think you're lying!!"  
  
She stepped back, her mouth hanging open with surprise. "I've NEVER lied to you." She was yelling anymore, but her tone was still firm. "Well there's a first time for everything." I answered quietly, folding my arms and sticking my chin in the air arrogantly. She glared. "Fine. FINE! If you choose THIS dump, than have your way!"  
  
Here she paused, took a breath, and relaxed a little. "Besides," She added. "You'd be a freak if you went back home."  
  
With that, she picked up her staff/spear, and stormed into the forest.  
  
"I'm surprised that you two didn't attract every beast in the forest." Stated a voice behind me: Legolas. "With HER around, we're probably REPELLING the creatures." I spat. He chuckled slightly, and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You two argued very loud. You're lucky that Armoron's a HEAVY sleeper." He informed me. I scoffed.  
  
"Come, melomin, sleep. You are weary from your toils." He declared, guiding me back to my bedroll.  
  
"Legolas, why would I be a freak if I went back home?" I asked suddenly. It had been plaguing my mind since Rhiannon had said it. Sure, she'd probably said it out of spite, but I wasn't sure.  
  
He turned kinda red and began ushering me to bed even faster. "You wouldn't, melomin. Besides, you ARE home." He added with a smile. I grinned. "Well, Rhiannon sure doesn't think so, hmm?" I mused. He sighed. "She is stressed right now." He assured me. "We're ALL stressed. We ALL have to go on this hunt." I reminded him. "Yes, but she had extra things on her mind." He replied. "Like what?" I scoffed.  
  
"Well, she's trying to juggle more than is possible. She's trying to kill the beats, find a way back home, create an acceptable excuse for your absences form your world, and she's also looking out for your benefit." He told me.  
  
"MY benefit?" I repeated, skeptically raising an eyebrow. "She's afraid of the pain that you'll suffer when you go home. She doesn't want to watch you cry because you miss Middle Earth--- because you miss me." He replied slowly, almost as though he weren't sure if he should tell me or not.  
  
"I see." I nodded, trying to sort out the frantic thoughts that were tumbling through my head.  
  
He kissed my forehead tenderly. "Do not worry, melomin. It will all be well in the end." He assured me. I sighed. "How can it be!?" I half-shrieked.  
  
He grinned gently. "Melomin, don't you realize? When luck is down, the only way that it can go I up."  
  
I paused and reflected on this. "Goodnight." He whispered, kissing me on the forehead again. "Wait!" I grabbed his wrist. "Yes?" He asked, puzzled. "Will you go out there," I pointed to the forest with my free arm. "And find Rhiannon?" I finished. Of course, meleth." love With that, he disappeared into the darkness of the woods.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
RHIANNON'S P.O.V.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Damn her! How could she say that!? How could she do this?  
  
I mentally fumed. After all, I was only looking out for her!  
  
I paused. I was looking out for me, too. With Megami was acting so strange lately, if she was still like that when we got back home, people would think she was nuts! People would think that ~I~ was nuts! We'd be put in a mental institution!  
  
It was dark, and in my rage, I forgot to watch my step, and smacked into a tree. "OW! DAMNIT!" I muttered, rubbing my nose. Then I grabbed hold of one of the branches, and began to climb the tree.  
  
It was tough, and my fingers were numb with cold, but I made it. I sat up there a while, sniffling and wiping my eyes every so often.  
  
How could she do this!? How could she just go and change like that!? I can't stay here with her, and she can't come home. I can't go home without her either. People would think that I'd murdered her and ditched her body somewhere or something!  
  
"Rhiannon?" Called a soft voice. I lept up in surprise. "Rhia?" They asked again. "Legolas?" I recognized the voice. "Yes?" He replied. "I'm up here!" I shouted, going to climb down the tree.  
  
But ah, you know me! I tripped over my own feet, and slid all the way down- landing on my butt.  
  
"Are you alright?" Legolas asked incredulously, helping me up. "I think so." I groaned, rubbing my head. He laughed and pulled a few leaves out of my hair. "Yes. You seem well. Except for the occasional leaf, of course." He smiled, taking one off of my shoulder.  
  
"Yes." I nodded half-heartedly. He frowned. "You seem distant." He observed. I bit my lip, feeling the utter hopelessness of it all sink onto my shoulders. "I'm..." I was about to say 'fine', but I choked on my withheld tears.  
  
"Come, Rhia, Megami wants you back at camp." He lay a friendly, reassuring hand on my shoulder. "No!" I yelled, jerking back. He sighed and sat down on the forest floor.  
  
It was still dark, and the most that I could see of him was the moon reflecting off of his golden hair. It gave it a blue tint.  
  
"Then we shall sit here until you change your mind." He sighed. I crossed my arms over my chest and plopped down next to him. "Then we shall wait for all eternity." I replied, sticking my chin in the air haughtily. He shrugged. "I have years to spare." Was his answer. I remembered that he was immortal, and for some reason, it made me all the more cross.  
  
So that's what we did; just sat there in silence for a while. I figured that he went to sleep or something, because his eyes were glazed over, and he wasn't saying or doing anything.  
  
I sighed and thought back to the earlier argument. And I realized something.  
  
When I told Meg that she'd be a freak if she went home, she'd seemed surprised. Didn't she realize that she was turning into an elf?  
  
My lip trembled again, and I brought my knees to my chest, hugging them tight. Placed my forehead on the tops of them, and just sat in more depressive silence. I sniffled slightly as the tears threatened to escape. "Damn." I muttered in defeat.  
  
Everything was just so wrong! With Megami being an elf, she can't go home! But she can't not come, because people would think that I'd killed her off or something! ~I~ had to go home. There was nothing for me here, and I had so much to accomplish back on Earth! But I can't just leave Megami here! And even if she DOES go home, she and Legolas, both elves now, would die of broken hearts!  
  
A sib escaped my lips, and a friendly arm wrapped around my shoulders. "Shh." Legolas whispered. I guess that I'd woken him up. "It's alright. Everything will turn out fine." He soothed.  
  
"No it won't!" I shook my head. "Why?" He asked. "No matter what choice I make, someone'll be hurt! If we both leave, we'll be placed in the nut house back home and you and Megami would die of broken hearts because you can't see each other! If we both stay, I'll never fly a plane, or join the Air Force, or do any of the other things that I've been dreaming of for years! If I leave without her, people back home would demand to know where she is! And I can't very well say 'Middle Earth', 'cuz they don't think that this place exists. I'd be charged with murder or something!" I screamed angrily.  
  
"Shh." His grip on my shoulders tightened. "And I would," I paused mid- sentence. I was just about to ramble even more.  
  
"You would what?" Legolas asked. "Nothing, nothing." I replied hastily, standing up. "You would......miss Armoron?" He guessed.  
  
I swallowed nervously. Man that hit close to home. "N-no." I stumbled on my tongue. He smirked. "I know that you are harboring emotions for him. Megami and I often see the longing glances that you cast in his direction, or the way that your face glows when he speaks with you." Legolas replied.  
  
I gulped. " Your minds are playing tricks on you then." I declared. He patted my shoulder. "If you say so." Was the only answer that I got. "We should head back now." He stated, standing up. "Yeah." I nodded.  
  
We began walking. "As I told Megami," He began. "When you luck is down, the only way that it can go is up."  
  
We reached the camp once more, only to find everyone asleep, and the fire dying. "Goodnight." He whispered, lying down beside Megami. "Night." I replied, still sniffling slightly.  
  
Then I lay down on my bedroll and watched the last embers of the fire fade away. I hoped that my fate would not fade away too...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay. Again, SOOOOOO sorry that it took such a long time to get this up! Hope you liked!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
~* ElfPilot *~ 


	12. The Prophecy

DISCLAIMER: NO author of this fic owns Lord of the Rings (or any other movies, songs, books, poems, etc., etc., etc.) in ANY way. If we do own something, we'll tell you. Like Megami Rhiannon, Ajax, and Galance (and some others that don't come to mind right now) are ours, but NOTHING else. So PLEASE don't sue, whoever exactly owns Lord of the Rings. THANKS!! ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Megami's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I awoke around five A.M. I saw the very tip of the orange/red sun peeking out from horizon, so I estimated the time to be about dawn-- it seemed right to me. I walked over to a nearby hill to get a nice view of the sunrise.  
  
The fight with Rhiannon didn't help me to get a good night's sleep. It had been awhile since we last argued. The last fight that I remember was in fifth grade.....or something that, over time, my mind had forgotten. Now, here it was, five or so years later, and we were fighting again. That's a pretty good record if you take into consideration other friends we've known; some fought at least twice a week (over small stuff, too!).  
  
I wanted to apologize, but some part of me felt like I didn't do anything wrong. Hell, I didn't even understand half of what she said ok, more like yelled, at me.  
  
Why would I be a freak if I went home (if either of us ever DO get home, that is)? I wouldn't tell anyone about this place (I'd be sent to a nice white padded room in an insane asylum if I did!).  
  
I guess Legolas was right "...She's looking out for your benefit."  
  
After all, this is a strange place to us (though it is beginning to feel like home.....at least to me) and Rhia's 'military training' (or whatever she gets at those Civil Air Patrol meetings) tells her to look out for her comrade(s).  
  
I heard someone back at the camp waking up. Sure, our camp was about a quarter of a mile away, but I could still hear some sort of rustling. I guess they were pretty loud or something, because I could hear that person talking to themselves. That someone was Rhiannon.  
  
"Where the hell is she? When I don't want to see her, she's here; when I do, she's not! Damn girl!"  
  
I decided to walk over and talk to her.  
  
" Hey! Lookin' for me?" She turned around (since she was facing the opposite direction from where I was). "Yeah, I was." She sounded calm this time around.  
  
There was an awkward moment of silence for want seemed like an eternity.  
  
"Sorry" We both muttered. "Jinx!" Rhi quickly said. That was sooo like her! It was nice to see her in a better mood, though. " Oh come on! That's kid stuff!" I frowned. "You're not supposed to talk!" She smiled. "Come on," I began, changing subjects, " There's a hill over there with a great view."  
  
We walked over and started talking about things that had absolutely no relevance to what we were doing here in Middle Earth. We were talking the way we used to do; before all of this mess.  
  
That hour or so that we spent together reminded me of my real life; not this fairy-tale mask that has been over my eyes, showing me a fairy tale world.  
  
For the first time in what seemed like an eternity, I missed home. I missed sitting down to a nice home-cooked meal with my family. My family.....Mom, dad, and my pets...My friends.  
  
I realized then that I would most likely never see any of them again. I'd be stuck here. Here in Never-never Land (Middle Earth) a place that doesn't exist. I smiled. The one place that I would NOT want to be stuck in, I am. How ironic is that?  
  
"What's up?" Rhiannon asked, referring to my smile. "Nothing. Let's go wake up the guys. See how they like it." I declared, changing the subject. "Okay" Rhi happily replied. She shot up while I, my usual lazy self once again, took my time. "Hurry up!" she called.  
  
Turns out they were already up, packing for our next journey. "Where were you?" Armoron asked. "We have been up for a while, waiting for you. The only reason that I didn't come after you is because of Legolas. He suggested you two were talking in secret of your little...how do I say...mishap yesterday." Armoron stated.  
  
I could see through the corner of my eye that Legolas was smirking. I guess he and Armoron had argued over whether or not to bother Rhia and I (he obviously won.) Nice to see that we were important.  
  
"Since we are all here now, you girls get ready. We're leaving in an hour." Armoron announced. Rhiannon and I both walked slowly over to our things. We quickly packed (we only had a few things) and washed up in a nearby lake. I hated that. The least they (whoever 'they' was) could do was get some privacy! But OH NO! Shower stalls and shower curtains weren't invented yet! I supposed it was better than nothing was, though; at least it wasn't a public bathing house.  
  
  
  
In an hour, we were on the dirt path again. The same old dirt path we had been following for weeks. "Can't we at least change roads?" Rhiannon asked, exhausted. "The girl's got a point, guys." I added. "The least you could do is go to a small town or something." I said simply.  
  
"No." Armoron answered, still staring at the road. "We would lead the creatures into the town and they would kill the civilians there." He added.  
  
"How do you even know that they're following us?" Another question from Rhiannon. "Because." Was all Armoron said. I could easily hear a "Humph" from Rhiannon. So could Legolas, for he also glanced at her. The only person who didn't seem to hear was Armoron. He just continued moving on his horse, confident that his decision was final.  
  
That was the thing about Armoron; he could be arrogant! Sure, most of the time he was calm and understanding and nice, but sometimes he was a bit too haughty and mean. In a way, he reminded me of a gym teacher. You know, the ones that are nice to you until you start complaining or walking when you are supposed to be jogging. Then he/she yells at you to get moving. Yup, that was Armoron in a nutshell. To me anyway-- but probably not to Rhiannon. She definitely won't admit it, but I know she likes the guy. When you've been around someone for so long, you get to know them-the way I know Rhia.  
  
"Thinking, mellon?" Legolas asked. I looked up at him. "Yeah." I smiled. Just looking into his eyes brought comfort. I knew then and there that, even if I didn't go home, I'd be happy here. Everything would be taken care of. Legolas would be there for me and so would Rhiannon. Things would work out somehow.  
  
  
  
The rest of our day passed uneventfully. Unless you count Armoron stopping to go into a small town (sure HE gets to go in!) to get some refreshments and a new book (requested by Rhiannon, of course.).  
  
It was just before sunset when we settled down and set up camp. I went with Legolas to get firewood, while Rhiannon helped Armoron unpack and set up the makeshift beds.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rhiannon's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas and Megami had gone to gather firewood. She was becoming more and more foreign everyday. I guess she was her usual oblivious self, because she never once mentioned her transformation. Sure, very few physical changes had happened yet, but you could tell that there were emotional changes.  
  
She was quieter-- thinking all the time; AND more active, and her hearing was improving greatly. I wonder what the next step in this transformation is.  
  
No one had told me about the prophecy except for Armoron, who was VERY brief and not at all descriptive.  
  
I was still staring at the spot where Megami was last visible. "You don't always have to watch over her you know." Armoron interrupted my thoughts. I just glared at him. He smiled and continued working.  
  
We all had our dinner (some game meat and fruit) then watched the sunset, discussing our plans for the next day. Nothing special, just the usual crap. Ride, stop for a quick break, ride some more, then stop to set up camp. All the riding was making me tired, but I bet Galance and Ajax were enjoying it! Anyway, after we had our little discussion, we all settled down to go to bed.  
  
Sleep came easy until Armoron woke me up. It was around midnight when Armoron poked me awake.  
  
"Look." He said, pointing ahead of me and to my side. I looked over to where he pointed. There was Legolas with his arm around Megami. I smiled. "They're cute together." I stated. "If only she knew of her fate." Armoron replied. I looked at him. "You never DID elaborate on that." I frowned. "Well, I thought you would tell Lady Megami. Since you didn't, come take a walk with me. I shall tell you the whole tale."  
  
We headed into the forest (weapons in hand just in case) and tried to be quiet so as not to wake our sleeping partners.  
  
"What of the prophecy do you know already?" He asked. I thought for a moment, then replied. "Two maidens appear in Middle Earth. Strange are their ways, but happy are their days." I recited. "That is but a mere drop in the ocean of this tale." Armoron smirked. I began wondering how long this prophecy was, and how accurate it would be...  
  
"So what is the entire prophecy?" I asked. "Well," He started. "It is complicated and has been changed over time. The earliest record of it can be tracked down to one man. His name has been lost but he claimed he was a speaker of the Valar's words. What he wrote goes something like this:  
  
The Valar have seen the future, and a strange tale it does tell. This is what I saw in my vision; the one that I shared with the holy Valar as I slept:  
  
One day, two strange maidens will appear here in Middle Earth. Never will they have been in this land before, and so all will be new and fresh to them. They shall befriend royal blood, but others will not be so kind. An old sorcerer, using the last of his strength, will create the most horrible, vile creatures imaginable. They shall stand on two legs, but will be more beast than man. Their black skin will be leathery, like the binding of a sorcerer's spell book, and their face shall resemble that of a rabid wolf. Their fangs will easily be able to tear bone, and will be at least the length of a grown man's finger. The claws they will carry on their paws shall be like talons of an eagle. Also, they will be able to cast some spells, for their creator's soul is said to be put into the mixture that they shall crawl from.  
  
This evil will soon arise and set out to kill the maidens, for that's what they will be made to do. Five heroes shall set out to defeat the creatures-- two of them the young maidens. Along their weary journey, one of the maidens shall begin to change. First, she'll become calm and understanding, and rarely will she take part in an argument. Then, it will be as if she had soaked up all of the knowledge in the elven libraries. She will then have knowledge that is only surpassed by the eldest of the elves, and also, shall speak fluent elvish. Next, her appearance shall change. She will become taller and thinner, her hair and eyes shall change color, with her hearing increasing tenfold, and she will be more agile than before. Her ears shall form the shape of a teardrop instead of their usual oval. She will have changed from a human to an elf. The reason for this change-- no one knows. Some say it will be her love for an elven prince. Others say her fate is to blame. A few do say it was her past life that shall come to life again. Whatever the reason, she will then be as she shall then be. The battle between the assassin creatures will then ensue. The only thing that can determine the outcome is the warriors themselves. Either side may claim victory.  
  
And as the maidens will wish to return home, the human girl must decide what to do about her now elvish friend. Shall she return home, or will she stay with her friend? The elf girl will be accepted back into her world, for they do not live in harmony as we do here. She shall be torn between her friend and her life back home. Which will she choose? I do not know, this is where the vision ends."  
  
Aragorn recited. It sounded as though it had just come out of the seer's diary.  
  
I was quite for a minute, soaking up what Armoron had told me. By now, it was just before sunrise. I was about to say something when someone (or something) dropped from the trees. "I understand." Came a meek voice from the shadows. The figure stepped forward.  
  
There in front of me was Megami. "Understand what, exactly?" I asked. "Why you did not tell me of this prophecy?" Her voice was calm, completely ignoring my question. I would have been screaming by now, personally. Maybe the prophecy was taking effect...  
  
Megami turned her head. "Where are you going?" She asked as another figure appeared. "I thought you would like to speak alone." It was Legolas. "Very well." Megami replied.  
  
She was speaking really strange. Usually she spoke very slang. She never pronounced 'G's at the end of a word, and usually she said 'ain't'.  
  
She turned back to us. "I now have need to know of this prophecy. That is why Legolas and I followed you. We knew you were up to something, but Legolas knew more than I. He knew you were to talk of something of great importance; something that I should know about. So we followed you." She explained. "I see." I replied, lips stretched over my teeth in an unhappy, fake smile. Armoron finally spoke. "We better get going." He said, changing subjects.  
  
We all packed up and got on our respective horses. I must say, it was nice to have my own horse; no heavy Megami behind me. Megami...I wonder how she's doin'.  
  
I glanced over to Ajax. There was no Megami on his back. I looked around the camp. Still no sight of her. "Hey, Legolas." I called. "Yes?" He asked. "Where's Megami?" I questioned. "She's here. Just went to fill her canteen." He answered. "Oh." Was all that I said in reply.  
  
We all waited and she soon returned, still covered in the shadows.  
  
We were riding for no longer than ten minutes when the sun first shone on us. I quickly remembered the prophecy and looked at her.  
  
Behind her now strawberry blond hair, were teardrop-shape ears; ones just like the elves. I let out a small "Oh my". She turned to me. She gave a weak smile. That's when I noticed her ice blue eyes. And at that moment I missed her pale green ones that used to look at me and quietly say 'Calm down!' I missed her stringy chestnut hair that was always filled with static electricity. Everything about her was foreign now. She wasn't Megami anymore.  
  
That's when the envelope of tragic fate was sealed. She looked again at me and said "Quel amrun, mellon."* Elvish.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And that's the end of chapter 12. Hope y'all liked it. Don't forget to review, okay?  
  
~Megami  
  
* "Quel amrun, mellon." is Elvish for 'Good morning, friend.' That's what it is supposed to mean, at least, or else the stupid website lied to me. 


	13. Battle

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that isn't rightfully mine. There. That's good enough I suppose.  
  
~~~  
  
Megami's POV  
  
~~~  
  
Something wasn't quite right. Something was terribly, horribly wrong. I could feel it. Whatever it was, lurked in the air; hovering menacingly above our heads. Rhiannon and Armoron seemed completely oblivious. They just rode along, chattering happily.  
  
Someone squeezed my hand. I glanced up and smiled warmly at Legolas. "I feel it too, melomin. He assured me. "What is it?" I questioned.  
  
He held up his hand, asking for quiet, and listened. "We are being followed." He declared. "By who?" I asked. "Listen."  
  
I paused. Legolas was right. There were creatures crashing through the trees at high speeds.  
  
"Rhia! Armoron!" Leglas alerted them. They both turned. "Yes?" Armoron asked. "They're coming" I called. "They?" Rhiannon's eyebrow rose. "The wolf-creature-thingies!" I yelped. "Oh." Was all that Armoron said. "Is that their technical name?" Rhiannon giggled. "Just shut up an brace yourself!" I hollered.  
  
"How many are coming?" asked Armoron. "A good dozen or so." Legolas replied. I paled. A dozen? That was like three monsters per person. How could I handle three!  
  
"We shall ambush them!" Armoron declared. "How?" I asked. "From the treetops." Legolas caught on. "Megami. You and I shall shoot them from above. Armoron and Rhiannon will bait them in the road."  
  
Now it was Rhia's turn to pale. "Bait them!" She repeated, her eyes wide. I snickered and patted her shoulder. "I've got your back." I assured her. "You better," she growled, "Or you're the first one that I'm coming back to haunt!"  
  
Chuckling, I scaled a nearby tree. Once in a safe branch (from which I could see without being seen) I pulled out my weapon.  
  
The dragon on top glowed brilliantly, sensing the adrenaline coursing through my veins. "Bow and arrow." I whispered.  
  
The staff glowed brighter and grew warm in my hand. I closed my eyes to shield them from the blinding white light. I sensed the glare fade, and I glanced at it.  
  
I was now grasping an elegantly carved wooden bow. I was a short bow (which was easier to maneuver in a tree) and the string was pulled taught. The arrows (held in a beautiful quiver on my shoulder) were small and light.  
  
I easily notched one onto the bow string. My muscles flexed as I pulled it, aiming below me. I was ready.  
  
You know, it was funny. I'd never shot an arrow before in my life and yet, here I was, expertly poised. Maybe it was this whole changing-into-an-elf thing.  
  
Armoron and Rhiannon paced the ground below. No, correction. Armoron leaned against the trunk of a tree, while Rhia wore a hole in the ground.  
  
I glanced at the tree across from me. Legolas sat like a hawk, vigilant and acute. He sensed my gaze on him and looked up. He grinned at me briefly before looking back to the ground below.  
  
Then they came, snorting and snarling viciously. They clawed at the air, talons glistening.  
  
Thank Elbereth I was up here!  
  
Their red eyes glowed with fury as they noticed the two figures blocking their path. The one at the head of the pack liked his snout, baring yellow fangs.  
  
"We go searching for you, and yet you willingly await us. Tell me , what has become of your other companions?" His voice was a low rumble in his throat.  
  
"My companions are lost thanks to your companions!" Rhiannon sneered. It was a half-truth. We did lose Valkeron to their kind. "Then you shall join them!" Another beast howled. "Not without a fight!" Armorn exclaimed, leaping up and driving his sword through the tar-like flesh of the hideous creature. It groaned in pain, clutching at the gaping hole in its chest as Armoron ripped out his sword.  
  
Instantly, the other monsters leapt at them. "Valar, be with us." I prayed, letting my arrow loose.  
  
It sang through the air, emitting a high-pitched whistle. *Thunk* The whistle stopped abruptly as the arrow-head pierced the nearest demon between the eyes.  
  
Legolas was shooting his arrows as well, each hitting its mark. A rotten stench filled the air.  
  
There were more creatures than we had anticipated. Chaos broke loose as we struggled to slay them.  
  
Armoron drove his sword through many of them, kicking the now-dead carcass off his blade.  
  
Rhiannon was doing some fancy handiwork with her spear. First, she would butt them with the dull end, and in their dazed moment, she would stab them through the heart with the tip.  
  
One more arrow flew from my bow, and the last one of them dropped dead on the ground. "Staff." I murmured, watching my bow and arrow change back to its original form.  
  
I pushed myself off the branch, landing beside Rhiannon. "Hey." She smiled. "Hi." I grinned.  
  
She was busy bandaging up a particular scratch on Armoron's shoulder. "Ow!" He hissed. "Don't be a baby!" She retorted, whacking him playfully in the arm.  
  
I watched them play-fight, grinning. Legolas walked up to me. "Lirimear," He whispered in my ear, "You fought bravely." He took my hand and kissed it. I chuckled slightly. "I was up in a tree. It was hard not to be brave." I replied. He smiled wider, and enveloped me in his arms. "Modest too."  
  
"Alright, alright you two. Now that we've beaten those, those........those things, we can get back to the palace." Rhia grinned. Armoron shook his head. "Nay. This was only the beginning."  
  
~~~~  
  
End of chapter 13.  
  
From now on, Fweak2 (a.k.a. Rhiannon a.k.a. elfpilot a.k.a. whatever other names she uses) will not be continuing this story. This was her last chapter for this story. She leaves me to do the rest. I can hear the disappointment already. She's a much better writer than me, and I don't even care for LOTR that much! Alas, I shall try to do my best. Review!  
~Megami 


	14. The Order of Maldorc

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that I did not copyright. I did not copyright anything, so I own nothing. Okay?  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Megami's POV  
  
~~~~~  
  
The first wave of attacks was over. It made everything seem so real. Before, there was a part of my brain that refused to believe in this world, the monsters, and even myself. Now, after a friend dying and my other friends endangering themselves against these creatures, there was no doubt within my mind. This place was as real as mine.  
  
As a watched Rhiannon still tend to Armoron's wounds, my mind couldn't help but wander to the fact that they might perish in the upcoming battle(s) to preserve our existence. I tore my eyes away from them, seeking a happier sight.  
  
They found one âE" Legolas. "How are you doing, melomin?" I just smiled. Somehow, only he could bring the comfort I was longing for. "As good as can be expected." I replied after a moment. His hand wrapped around my shoulder. "We'll get through this. The prophecy shall be fulfilled. We shall beat these vile creatures that dare attack us." At that, my blood began to boil. "I don't care about the prophecy! I don't care about this world!" Rhiannon and Armoron looked at me. It was not for what I had thought at the time, though. You see, without my knowing about it, I had begun to change. My hair began to darken, my ears mold back to their shape, and I was no longer speaking like a refined, wise, old woman. My form flickered between Elf-me and me (if you can understand that). "I'll continue on this happy journey with you for one reason âE" to get home! I'm not some run-of-the-mill damsel in distress, nor am I some prophetic elf! I'm me." My voice softened. "I'm Megami Setsuki. Nothing in this fairy-tale world, and no fairy tale elves can change that." The last comment I made was directed toward Legolas. I could feel his heart break as I said that. Sadly, it made me feel better.  
  
I turned and began walking down a small dirt path. I was returned to my elven form, but my mind was still 100% me.  
  
~~~  
  
Rhiannon's POV  
  
~~~  
  
As I watched Megami walk down the dark path, every bone in my body wanted to rise and stop her. Something, however, stopped me. Maybe it was what had just happened. I mean, the change of Megami into an elf was a pretty drastic one in the first place. In fact, I still have a bit of a hard time believing, though I do accept it. But now, right in front of my eyes, she was changing back. She wanted to be what she was before. She wants to go home. I guess I never really thought about it until now âE" going home that is. I guess I looked at this like it was an exciting video game, and I was the main heroine. I'm not. I'm a girl, stuck in Middle Earth with people that aren't supposed to exist. I want to go home, and I want to go now. I don't want this crazy life anymore.  
  
~~~  
  
Megami's POV  
  
~~~  
  
I sat by a small stream. "God, how many of these are there in this place?" I sat quietly, thinking to myself. I tried figuring out the least dangerous way to get home âE" if there was one. Thousands of far-fetched possibilities popped into my head, but none were possible. Bu then again, this place wasn't possible, so maybe, my plans were.  
  
Suddenly, I heard a small branch snap (thank God , or whoever is the Big Guy around here. . . Valar I think, for elven hearing). Little did I know that this would be my key out of here. "Who's there!" I called. I waited a few moments. "Show yourself!" Another moment of silence. "Listen guys, I don't want to make-up right now, okay? Just âE"" I was cut off by the intruder. It had decided to come forth.  
  
I drew my weapon as soon as I spotted it. It was one of the creatures hunting us. "Do you think that the weapon you carry can defend you against me?" It sneered. I smiled. "It sure as hell worked the last time." It crouched into a fighting stance, as to invite me to attack. Being in the foul mood I was in, I took the offer. I rushed at the black form as he stood, ready for me.  
  
~~~  
  
Rhiannon's POV  
  
~~~  
  
The three of us began making a small fire. we sat and ate in silence. No one could come up with words to express what we were feeling. No one except Legolas. He sat, staring into the fire, his tears evaporaing from ther heat.  
  
~~~  
  
Megami's POV  
  
~~~  
  
I swung my staff at his head, but it was easily caught. No problem, I just willed it into a sword. Something happened, however, in the midst of its change. The creature mumbled a few words, and it stopped morphing. I stood there, dumbstruck. "Do you think you can outsmart me, little girl." It snapped my weapon in half and threw me into the stream. "Allow me to introduce myself, hated-one. I am Fenriris, leader of the Order of Maldorc. Highest sorcerer and most gifted in magicks. It will be a pleasure to kill the Banisher myself. My minions cannot do what I have expected of them, so I shall." He proceeded to pick me up by the throat. "Maldorc? The wizard guy that created you, right?" He looked me quizzically. "Yes." "And the Banisher, me?" He nodded. "Why âE~Banisher'"? His eyes seemed to sprout flames. He growled and threw me across the grass. "Because! You will banish my people and return this world to what it was before we came âE" before Maldorc created the evil that plagues this land!" He stalked over to me, picked me up, and proceeded to treat me like a punching bag. I could feel each cut ooze the life out of me with each blow that was given.  
  
~~~  
  
Rhiannon's POV  
  
~~~  
  
"Did you see that?" Armoron spoke to all of us. "Yes, she was changing back to her original state." Legolas sat by our campfire, staring into the flames. I could tell he was rushed by the fight that had just occurred. Megami never really snapped at him before. She had always been so kind to him. Both knew their feelings for each other and enjoyed each other's company. Now, Megami wanted nothing to do with him.  
  
~~~  
  
Megami's POV  
  
~~~  
  
He let go after a sufficient amount of blood covered his hands. I lay on my back, hurting beyond belief. But I was content. I knew that I'd be home soon. Away from this world, away from âE" wait, was I welcoming death? No! I want to go home, not die!  
  
He pounced on me and smiled a wicked grin. I struggled for him to get off me. My actions were of no avail. I stopped my futile movements and looked up at him. I could see bones shifting in his skull. He was changing his form, but to what? I closed my eyes to get away from the sickening sight. "What a mess you have gotten yourself into, Megami." That voice! It was. . . no I couldn't of been âE" could it?  
  
I opened my eyes. What they saw amazed me. "Valkeron." I whispered. "Poor little girl, got herself in quite a fix." He brought his hand to my face in order to wipe away blood and tears. He lowered his head to my ear and whispered to me. "Maybe she'll die." The hand on my face quickly moved to my throat.  
  
~~~  
  
Rhiannon's POV  
  
~~~  
  
"So, can I go see her now?" I wanted to see what was wrong. Okay, so I knew what was wrong, but I think I just needed to be there for her, We were, after all, in the same situation. "As you wish, Rhiannon. But be careful, you do not know the dangers out there." Armoron warned.  
  
"There will be no need of that." I, along with everyone else, turned around to see the source of the voice. I couldn't see anyone.  
  
A dark object rolled across the ground, and stopped right in front of me. I screamed. It was the bloody head of one of the creatures. "I present to you Fenriris, leader of the order of Maldorc." I looked back up at the figure standing in front of me and saw a huge, maybe even wicked, grin plastered across Megami's face.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Short I know, but I needed to stop there to make it a good chap. (Confusing? Yea, I know.) Next chap will be up soon. I finally know how it's going to end! . . . I think.  
  
Well, hope y'all enjoyed. Please, be kind and adopt a little space on the review page, :)  
  
Megami 


	15. 15

DISCLAIMER: Nothing here is mine. All of the things that are LOTR related belong to whoever owns the rights to LOTR.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Rhiannon's POV  
  
~~~  
  
"Who?" Armoron asked. Megami walked over and picked up the gruesome head. "Fenriris. He's the leader of the pack of creatures after us. He said something of a Banisher. One who would seal away his people and banish the evil in this realm. His master âE" MaldorcâE" created all of the evil here. If you destroy the creatures, you destroy his final tie to Middle Earth."  
  
"How did you manage to kill this big shot?" I asked. "Good question." She dropped the head. My stomach churned as it made a sickening *thunk* on the ground. "I think the creature just tired himself out. He used too much magic, so his energy was minimal. I somehow managed to take advantage of a great opportunity."  
  
"What sort of magic did this Fenriris use?" This was the first time Legolas had spoken since Megami stormed out. "Typical black magicks, I suppose. But I'm a prophetic maiden, so I could take care of myself." Her last comment was full of sarcasm. Legolas turned away and muttered something in Elvish.  
  
"Have you forgotten that I know your language!" Legolas kept walking away. As he passed by me, I caught a look in his eyes. One of longing and sadness.  
  
"Hey, Meg." I called. "What's up with ya lately, eh? Stress gotten to ya?" She sighed. "Yes, Rhi. Something got to me alright. Something not so nice." Armoron walked off towards the direction Legolas had gone. I guessed he sensed what I was about to say. "Is it the whole Legolas thing? Is that what's got you so upset? Those kinda feelin's can âE"" I was cut off by her. "It is Legolas. But no, it is not those feelings that has gotten me so worked up. He must learn that I cannot be what he expects of me. I am merely human.. . . or at least, I was." To emphasize he statement, she reached up to her ears and tugged on them. "Hey, don't feel pressured. He's just lookin' out for ya. He cares." She did not reply as I expected her to. Instead, she walked towards the path that the two men had previously walked. "I'm going to talk to him."  
  
~~~  
  
Not long after she had entered the forest, Armoron came out and sat by me. "She is talking with Legolas." he announced. "What's up with them today, huh? I mean yesterday, they were all peaches n' cream,"  
  
"Peaches and cream?" I sighed at the interruption. "Fine. They were fine."  
  
"Oh. Please, continue."  
  
"Thank you. Anyway, they were peachy, and now today, they're like all âE~grr' at each other."  
  
"I do not noticed them growling at one another. Are you feeling all right?" I rolled my eyes. Can't this guy learn to live with my Earth-isms?! "Another _expression , Armoron."  
  
"Oh." I poked the fire with a stick. It crackled in response.  
  
"Whatever it is, I'm sure they will work it out. Legolas is eager to settle their dispute." Armoron commented as he picked up a stick and started to join me in my fire-poking.  
  
~~~  
  
Legolas's POV  
  
~~~  
  
As I saw Megami approach me, I knew there was a great chance that we would end this silly feud. I do not know the grudge she held against me, but I can tell she'd like to end it. Armoron rose and left us. He knew that it was something the two of us had to do alone.  
  
"Have you decided to speak to me like I have you." She sat down next to me.  
  
"You mean kindly."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I don't know what had gotten into me. Maybe it was all of the stress of this prophecy, this new world, and the creatures. Whatever it was, it's all out. No more demons to release on you."  
  
She looked up at me and smiled. Something about the way she worded it made me wonder. I had not mentioned demons. But then again, it couldn't have been some _expression from her world. Whatever it was, it didn't matter. My melomin was back, and she was here to stay, so long as I protected her. I wrapped her into my arms out of joy.  
  
We stayed this way for a moment. Then I heard something. A blade was slicing through the air âE"- there! From above!  
  
I pushed Megami out of the way and leapt up to meet our attacker. On the branch where we met, glowing golden eyes stared into mine. "Good-bye." A hoarse whisper came from it's long snout. It must of been one of the creatures hunting us. It swung at me, but I easily dodged it's clumsy move. Not used to the treetops, the creature tumbled downward. It was not much of a fall, but still one worthy of a few bruises.  
  
Megami rushed over to it's crumpled form. I saw her whisper something in it's ear. What was she doing? Instantly, it disappeared.  
  
She looked up time, as if reading my mind she answered " Simple spell I learned. Nothing but a dispersal spell. It disintegrates the subject and disperses the particles."  
  
I jumped down to the ground and nodded. "Useful spell."  
  
She smiled. "That it is."  
  
As we walked away, I could have sworn I heard the growl of one of the creatures, but when I looked back I could not see anyone. I dismissed the sound. If Megami had not heard it, I could not have.  
  
~~  
  
Rhiannon's POV  
  
~~~  
  
"Welcome back you two! All made up now?" I smiled brightly at the couple that was walking from the small path in the forest.  
  
"Yes, thank you for your concern, Rhiannon."  
  
Legolas turned to Armoron. "Prepare the horses. We shall be heading west soon." He nodded and headed off the where the horses were resting.  
  
"How come?" I inquired. "Was there some sort of attack?"  
  
"Yes." Megami spoke. "Nothing too serious. My knight has slain the dragon."  
  
"Oh nonsense. You were the one who used that spell!" He protested.  
  
"Whoa, wait a minute, spell?"  
  
"Yes, one to ultimately kill the subject. Nothing too serious. Child's magic, really."  
  
"You don't know magic Megami. Just a fire spell."  
  
"I was looking through an old tome in the castle. It explained that particular spell. I found it interesting, so I memorized it. Something to tell the kids I babysit back at home when they misbehave."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, if you ladies would pack our things, I'll go set our route on the map." Legolas excused himself from our little âE~chatting ring'.  
  
~~~  
  
We were heading towards sunset. Everyone was exhausted. We could not stop however. Legolas had planned to stop near a waterfall somewhere in the forest. He claimed it would keep the creatures at bay. He had a hunch they did not like water too much.  
  
"How much longer?" I asked  
  
Legolas looked back to me. "We should be there before the moon is our only light."  
  
"Before nightfall would have been a sufficient answer."  
  
"It was an answer to make you think âE" Something you do not do often." Armoron quipped.  
  
"Oh shut-up before I throw you off that horse!"  
  
"I'd like to see you try!"  
  
"Rhiannon, quit flirting and listen." I stopped my fighting (not flirting!) to listen. "I don't hear anything."  
  
"It's water, Rhi. Water's up ahead."  
  
"Well it's about time! That trip took us hours!"  
  
Up ahead, Legolas warned, something was waiting. Ninety-nine percent guaranteed, it was the Order of Maldorc.  
  
"Why isn't anything easy!" I complained. "Because I'm involved, that's why!" I answered my own question.  
  
Sure enough, as we round the corner, all of us spotted the vile creatures that were blocking our path."Halt in the name of Fenriris!" rasped one of the creatures at the head of their line. I looked up and down the path. They're were nine of the creatures. Only two were armed. They shouldn't be too hard to handle âE" right?  
  
"Do you have a death wish?" Megami responded to the creature. She sounded irritated âE" not a hint of fear on her voice.  
  
"I believe it is you with the death wish Banisher."  
  
Megami leapt off her horse and, in a flash, was lifting the creature off the ground by its throat. âE~How'd she do that?' The creature did not struggle. Nor did its comrades come to its aid. Some companions!  
  
The creature's body language gave off the impression that it was frightened of Megami. He could easily kill her right here and now, and yet, he is scared. Maybe these creatures aren't so tough. They eyes locked and, this may sound strange but, they seemed to be communicating. Every second, its eyes would convey a look of understanding and respect. But they couldn't of been, it wasn't possible. And if it was, why wouldn't she just speak out loud?  
  
Whatever it was, I didn't really care. I got to get a good look at the creatures. It was amazing how human-like these creatures were. This was the first time I could really study them without endangering myself.  
  
They walked on two legs, yet when they did, they hunched over âE" kind of like primitive man/advanced apes. Their skin was purely black, and it appeared leathery. The faces of this species was exactly like you would see on a wolf (only no fur). Like a human, they were very expressive. You could easily tell what each one was feeling.  
  
Their eyes ranged from red to yellow to black. It seemed to be a ranking symbol of sorts. The alpha with red, the beta with yellow, and the lesser creatures had black.. You could tell this was true by the way that they arranged themselves in their barricade.  
  
One look at their fangs and claws would tell you that they were predators. With these (the fangs and claws) and their muscular, lean bodies, they were perfect hunters.  
  
"Leave here. I do not expect to see you again until the foretold battle. NOW GO!" Megami released the creature from her grasp and it fell to the ground. One of the lesser-ranked creatures started to say something, but as it began to speak, Megami flashed it a look of rage. If the creature had had a tail, it would have been between its legs right then.  
  
As they ran off to wherever it was they called their lair, Megami got back on her horse and received a strange, yet caring look from Legolas. "That was a very brave thing you did, melomin."  
  
"Thank you. Someone had to show them who's boss âE~round here." There was silence. "We are leading them. Not the other way around." There were nods. She did have a point. "Plus, I need to just relax. I don't feel like fighting for a little bit."  
  
We rode along in silence, waterfall now in sight, until Armoron cleared his throat and began to speak. "Excuse me, Megami, but how did you know about the foretold battle? I don't remember mentioning it to Rhiannon."  
  
"If there's a prophecy foretelling a maiden changing and banishing these creatures, there must be a battle in which to banish them, am I correct?"  
  
"Quite."  
  
Again, a silence until another interruption."So," I started, "When is this big battle."  
  
"The date is unknown, but it is some time after the creatures kill one of ours."  
  
"Valkeron." Megami practically whispered. Legolas immediately looked up towards Megami. She looked back at him and smiled. I guess he was satisfied with her smile, because he broke out ahead of us in a fast gallop. He called back to us, saying that he was off to search for creatures that might pose us harm. After all, there were other evils in this place than the Order of Maldorc.  
  
"How long after they kill he or she, do they battle us?" I asked, trying to avoid the subject of Valkeron. Megami had just coped with his loss. I didn't want to break any barriers that were put up. He was, after all, the person who had rescued her.  
  
"The night the moon shines a blood red, hero's blood shall be shed." He recited.  
  
"Do you memorize boring books for fun or something? Geez, get out more will ya."  
  
Armoron was about to respond to my quick wit, but he was interrupted by a small, frail old woman who had, surprisingly snuck up behind us.  
  
"Excuse me for the interruption, but would any of you kind folk help me." Her voice reminded me of my one-hundred-year-old great-grandmother. You know, the typical old lady voce?  
  
"What do you need of us, elder?"  
  
She smiled a bright smile. Her teeth were remarkably white. "I am looking for the one that calls himself Legolas. I believe he is the Prince of Mirkwood?"  
  
"Yes. You are in luck, old woman. He is traveling with us."  
  
"Oh that's fine and dandy! I knew he was traveling with another elf and three humans. I know there are only two of you here, but I just couldn't help but ask." I expected Megami to cringe at the remark about the âE~other elf' but instead, she just smiled. Somethin' about Megami and old people âE" she just adored them.  
  
"Do you need transportation to our campsite?" I offered.  
  
"Oh thank you for the generous offer kind girl," She motioned behind her to an old donkey. "But I have my own beast of burden. What a troublesome one he is."  
  
She began walking back to her donkey. "Please, milady, allow us to escort you."  
  
Again, she flashed her pearly whites. "What a kind young gentleman. What a lucky one you must be." It took me a moment to realize that her last comment was directed to me. "Oh..w . . .b. . . . wha?" I looked at Armoron for an explanation, but he held the same bewildered _expression as I did.  
  
"I believe she was saying that you two are a couple." Megami laughed and headed out to lead the old woman. We were still staring at teach other when she bellowed for us to follow her.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Veldeera." The old woman responded to Legolas's question.  
  
"Well then, Veldeera, what brings you out into the middle of nowhere searching for the prince of Mirkwood âE" a place where you do not live?"  
  
She frowned. "I come to speak of urgent matters. I must speak to you in private, young one." Legolas raised an eyebrow at the âE~young' remark, but followed her nonetheless.  
  
"What do you think she wants with him?" I leaned in to whisper to Armoron.  
  
He jumped back. "Getting a little friendly there are we?!"  
  
I crinkled my face to get the âE~mad' look across. "Will you stop being so paranoid! I just want to talk! Geez!"  
  
"Was only joking, Rhiannon."  
  
~~~~  
  
Legolas's POV  
  
~~~~  
  
"I sense you are wise beyond your years."  
  
"Oh, I am as wise as my age I assure you. It is only that appearances can be deceiving."  
  
I looked up at her wrinkled face. She was no elf, therefore she couldn't be immortal. What was she letting on to?  
  
"This body is only seventy-six years of age. My soul however, is a different story." She paused to see my reaction. It was one of extreme interest. "I am, in fact, as old as this world." She motioned to our surroundings. "These here trees were planted by me." She smiled, then turned to me, clearly about to change the subject. "You may choose your fate, young one. But you cannot trust your fate with another. Do not give your heart out to one who make shatter it."  
  
"Megami." I whispered her name in shock. She nodded.  
  
"The she-elf is but one of many who have altered themselves."  
  
"Are you saying she chose to change!" I was enraged by her remark, as subtle as it was. "You have not seen the hurt in her eyes when she realizes she may no longer return home, that she may no longer be human!" I interrupted her.  
  
"Do you love her?" The old woman's question caught me off guard. Her tone did not match my anger. It was a soft, gentle question.  
  
"Her soul is one unlike many here in Middle Earth. She is pure and kind. Something that you cannot find here often."  
  
"Is that a yes, Prince Legolas?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
She sighed. "For her sake, and for yours, stay away. Trust my wisdom. Be on your guard. The upcoming battle has gotten everyone. . . not quite themselves." She stood up off the fallen log we had been sitting on.  
  
"What does that mean?" I rose, eager for her answer.  
  
"Sometimes we cannot know what it is that plagues us."  
  
"Plagues? Megami is no âE"-,"  
  
"I never said she was. Now, I really must be going. Take heed of my warnings. Good luck in the upcoming battle, and know who to trust."  
  
With that, the woman vanished. No poof of smoke or flash of light âE" just gone. I was left alone to ponder our cryptic conversation.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
And that's a wrap for chapter 15! YAY! This one was practically double what the last one was, so I hope you're all happy! Please be kind and review, I greatly appreciate it. Thankies!  
  
Megami 


	16. 16

|DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of anything that is mentioned here. | | | |Chapter 16 | | | |Rhiannon's POV | |~~~~ | | | |"Anything interesting we should know about? Like, say, what did she | |want?" I had been bugging Legolas for a while now, trying to get him to | |tell me (or anyone for that matter) what the old woman ( I believe her | |name was Velveeta...no, that's a cheese. Veldeera!) had said to him. | |Every time I or Armoron would ask, he would shake his head and reply | |"Nothing you should concern yourself over." With the long pause he was | |taking this time, I had a glimmer of hope that he would tell me. | |He opened his mouth to say something, but immediately closed it. He | |shook his head and walked off to the waterfall. | |"You should stop pestering him. He'll deck you before you even know it."| | | |I turned around to face Megami. "Aren't you even the least bit curious | |about what she said?! And where did she go, huh?! I want to know what's | |going on! Don't you?" I was a bit aggravated at Legolas but I did seem | |to get my point across to Megami. | |Instead of saying "Yeah, you're right.", as I was expecting, she merely | |smirked at me. | |"Some things are best left to be guessed." She turned to go but | |something about what she said made me curious. | |"Wait! What is that supposed to mean!?" | |"Don't worry yourself over it all. It had nothing to do with you." She | |tried to wave me off, but I was captivated by this secret. | |"How do you that? Were you there!? You listened in on them, didn't you!"| | | |She smirked again. ""Now why would I do that? If I was to know what they| |were speaking of, I would have been invited or informed by Legolas." Her| |tone changed, as she answered my other question. " It is only common | |sense that it had nothing to do with you, for you, neither, were invited| |or informed, correct?" | |I nodded. "I suppose your right." | |"Good. Now drop the subject. I wasn't kidding before when I said he'd | |deck ya." She winked and went off somewhere. | |"Strange one, she is." Armoron came up behind me and handed me some | |firewood. "Here, go put these in a pile near the pit. I'll go collect | |some more." | |"What do you mean she's strange?" | |"Well," he paused. "She thinks too much. Too smart for her own good. | |Doesn't care about the little details., either. I'd of never thought | |about being invited or informed âE"- I'd just want to know. Maybe she's | |hiding something!" He shrugged and went back off into the forest. | |His last comment was meant to be a joke, but it wasn't to me. Maybe she | |was hiding something. After all, she did answer a little too quickly | |when I asked her about eavesdropping. | |I ran through the leaves, each crunching under my weight. As I ran, I | |realized that the elf would here me coming....Wait, did I just call her | |âE~the elf'! She's my best friend and all I call her is âE~the elf'! I | |think I need to rest one of these days! | |"Lookin' for me blondie?" A voice called to me, but it wasn't who I | |expected. | |"Armoron, oh. No. I was just looking for Megami. You know, what you said| |before kinda sunk in. I just want to be sure that she isn't hiding | |anything. You know, cautious ol' me." | |"I said such a thing about Lady Megami?" | |"Yeah." I looked at him quizzically. "You said it not five minutes ago. | |Remember?" | |"I would never accuse a lady of such a thing behind her back. That is | |quite rude. Your memory must be slipping. Did you eat something | |foreign?" | |"I eat foreign things every day, Armoron! I'm fine! You said what you | |said, only you don't remember saying what you said because.....well, you| |said what you said and I'm sure of it!" | |"What is all the shouting about?" Legolas came for the shadows, | |practically scaring me out of my boots. | |"Rhiannon's mind has taken a vacation, I'm afraid. She is hearing things| |that aren't there!" | |" I always knew you were crazy, Rhi!" The person I wanted to speak to | |ends up making an appearance last. Figures. | |"I know what I heard!" | |"Alright, alright. You heard what you heard, Rhiannon. I believe you." | |Legolas, the peacemaker. "Everyone just calm down ad go do what you were| |told to, okay?" | |With that. He walked off once again to the waterfall. Armoron headed | |towards the fire pit, and Megami and I were left standing in the same | |spot. | |"So what'd you hear?" | |"Armoron said some things, that's all." | |"Like what?" | |"Nothing! It was nothing! Okay!" I stormed off into the forest alone. I | |should have realized my mistake. | |~~ | |The forest was dark, the sun would be setting soon.. The lush vegetation| |blocked out most of the sun's rays, so not only was it dark, but it was | |cool. No wild creatures were in sight, so the feeling that you were | |being watched weighed heavily on the air. Every time a twig snapped | |under my foot, I'd jump and/or look around frantically to see if anyone | |or thing heard me. I was being a little too cautious, but rightfully so.| |I mean, there were deadly creatures out for my head, and I was starting | |to worry about my sanity. Maybe my mind was playing a trick on me. | |*SNAP* | |I jumped. I had stepped on another branch. Wait. No I hadn't. That sound| |was further away; further behind me. | |My head whipped around, surveying the forest. I walked faster and faster| |until I found myself in a full-fledged sprint. Behind me I could hear | |something following me. And it was gaining. | |~~~~~ | | | |Armoron's POV | | | |~~~~~ | |"There is enough firewood, Armoron. I collected some this earlier out of| |boredom." Megami spoke to me as I went to dive back into the forest. | |"Why thank you, Megami." | |"No problem. I wouldn't want you to go into that dark forest for | |nothing." | |She smiled and we started to walk toward the fire pit once again. "You | |really didn't say anything to Rhiannon, did you" | |"Did she put you up to this? It is defiantly something she would pull." | |She smiled and let out a small laugh. "Guilty." | |"As I told her before. I did not speak to her previous to our | |conversation about what I said âE" which I didn't say." | |She nodded. "Rhi tends to go a bit weird when she's under pressure. I | |wouldn't be surprised âE"." | |A shrill scream fille the air. It's source was Rhiannon âE" she was the | |only other female in our group. | |"Rhiannon's in danger! Stay here, I'll shall tend to her."I started | |again for the forest. | |"No you shall not." Megami voice startled me a bit. Not only what she | |said, but the calm, cold way she said it made me stop in my tracks. | |I turn to her to protest, but a was silenced by her fist. | |~~~~~ | | | |Rhiannon's POV | | | |~~~~~ | | | |I ran faster and faster until my legs could carry me no more. I now | |found myself in a dense forest. It was practically night. The lush | |plant-life blocked out the small number of rays that found their way | |here. | |Listening to the silence all around me, I guessed I was alone. The thing| |chasing me must have given up. | |*SNAP* Another branch. | |I whirled around to the source of the noise and stood staring at the | |black eyes of a follower of Maldorc. With no weapon in hand, I was left | |with no other option than to scream. And so I did, as it slowly inched | |towards me, sickly smiling wider and wider with each step. | |"Rhiannon!" | |I opened my eyes to see Legolas standing between me and the creature, | |bow and arrow ready in his hands. | |"Rhiannon, get out of here! I shall deal with this vile creature!" | |I didn't need another second to heed his words. I ran the opposite way, | |seeking the path from which I came. Just to be on the safe side, I | |grabbed a thick branch from the ground to use as a club in case I was | |attacked again. | |I ran steadily until I came to Armoron âE" an unconscious Armoron. I | |dropped to the ground to tend to him. Not knowing exactly what to do, I | |shook him violently, shouting his name. | |"Armoron! Armoron! C'mon, get up!" | |I felt a hand seize my wrist. Armoron was now awake and obviously not | |liking my shaking of him. | |"What in the name of Middle Earth is going on here!" He bolted up looked| |around. "Where is she!? Where is Megami?!" | |"I...I don't know. I haven't seen her since about a half hour ago. Why? | |Do you think something happened to her?" | |He chuckled with anger. "Oh something happened alright. Something quite | |wrong." He said through clenched teeth. | |"WhaâE"," I started to question further but I was interrupted by | |Armoron. | |"SHE WAS THE CAUSE OF ME BEING KNOCKED OUT COLD! SHE ATTACKED ME!" | |I backed away from Armoron's rage. "Are...are you sure. That doesn't | |sound like Megami to me." | |"Oh I am quite sure, young lady. That she-elf stopped me from rescuing | |you from whatever attacked you in the forest." Though his volume was | |down, you could still hear the tension in his voice. | |"Hello all! How are you feeling, Armoron?" Megami walked over form | |wherever she had been, a damp cloth in her hand. | |"Here, for you." She handed Armoron the cloth. "You've got quite the | |bruise there. You should be more careful where you step." | |"Oh no you don't! This facade cannot fool me!" Armoron pointed an | |accusing finger at Megami. "You do not mean well, Megami! Please leave | |us or fear for your life!" | |Megami laughed. "You must have hit your head pretty hard! I mean very | |well, Armoron." | |"Where were you then? Why were you not with Armoron?" I questioned | |quietly. | |"Oh, Rhiannon! You startled me! I didn't see you I guess. I am glad to | |see you were unharmed by your assailant." | |"You didn't answer her question." | |"I was getting the cloth for your wound!" | |"What is all the commotion about?" Legolas entered the clearing, | |battle-scarred. | |"Legolas, your wounds ----," | |"Are nothing more than scratches, melomin. Now could someone tell me | |what all of the shouting was for....again." | |"Megami attacked me!" | |"You tripped on your own two feet!" | |Legolas creased his blond brows in confusion. "Rhiannon, can you give me| |the story?" | |"Um..well... No, not really. You see, I just found Armoron like this, | |then Megami comes over and tells me a different story, so.... no. I | |cannot tell you what has happened." | |"I see." | |"Great! So you're all against me! You think that I attacked someone who | |is trying to keep me alive!" | |" I would have never done so, had I know your true intentions!" | |"Which are?!" | |Armoron was silent. | |"Ugh! I'll be at the waterfall if anyone decides to believe me!" With | |that, Megami stamped over in the direction of the waterfall. | |"I'll shall see what is the matter. Rhiannon. You talk to Armoron, | |alright?" | |I nodded. | |"Good. Start the fire. We shall be needing it for light soon." | |When Legolas was out of sight, Armoron spoke. "You do believe me, | |right?" | |I looked up from the pile of wood that was not going to be on fire any | |time soon. "Huh? Oh....maybe. I trust your word. It is just that...it's | |a bit hard to believe." | |"I see." He looked up, noticing my failing attempts to start the fire. | |"Here let me help you." | |Sure enough, within a few seconds, a warm fire was blazing in front of | |us. | |"I hate you." | |He smiled at my remark. "Your just jealous." | |I looked over to him to say something back, but I was stopped b what I | |saw behind him. "Armoron. Um.." I pointed my finger in the basic | |direction of the stalkers. | |He looked puzzled at first, but then immediately realized I was pointing| |behind hm. As he turned around to face the creatures, they spoke in | |their harsh voices. | |"Hello there." | |"Time to play." | |~~~~~ | | | |Legolas's POV | | | |~~~~~ | |When I heard what Armoron accused Megami of, the words of the old woman | |came to mind. "Appearances can be deceiving....know who to trust." Could| |this possibly mean something? Was Megami really plotting against us? | |I came up from behind her. I went to put my hand on her shoulder, but | |she grabbed it and flung me to the ground in one fluid motion. | |She immediately let go, however, when she saw who I was. "Oh! I'm so | |sorry! I did not mean to....Are you okay?" | |She offered me her hand and I took it. Now that I was off the ground, I | |asked her the question I had come to ask. | |"Megami. I..." | |"Let me guess. âE~Did you attack Armoron?'" | |I sheepishly nodded. It did seem like a rather silly question I knew the| |answer. | |"Yes. I did." | |My head flew up in shock. I was afraid that my eyes would fall out of my| |head. Had Megami just said those words!? | |"You..did?" | |A burst of laughter broke the uncomfortable silence. "Of course I | |didn't!" | |"But you just admitted it." | |"I was joking." She came face-to-face with me, hers within inches of | |mine. "Do you really think I would do such a thing. Look at me. I am the| |Megami that would easily sacrifice herself before seeing another die at | |her cause." | |Her eyes pleaded with me to understand. | |"Than why does Armoron believe in his lies." I whispered, but I knew she| |could hear me. | |"That is not the question. The question is, why do you fall for her so? | |What is it about this girl that makes you so vulnerable?" Her voice had | |drastically changed. Before I could question further, I glanced at her. | | | |Her eyes flashed a bright yellow as her hand swiftly moved to stab | |something into my abdomen. I doubled over from the pain and utter shock | |of what had just happened. | |"Oh dear. Little Prince Legolas had a little accident. Oops." | |I looked up at her...or what I thought was her. Her eyes practically | |glowed that fierce yellow I had seen only seconds before. Her wicked | |smile sent chills up your spine. I scrambled to get up to my feet, but | |the pain was unbearable. I reached for the dagger that was plunged | |within me. | |"I would not do that, your highness. Nor would I move. That only makes | |the poison travel faster. I'm hoping for a slow and painful death, you?"| | | |I was in shock once again. I could not believe what was happening. I | |should have heeded the wise woman's words. | |She shoved me to he ground and knelt over me, her knees pinning my arms | |to the ground. I tried to struggle, but once again, the pain inhibited | |my movements. | |"Poor little Prince." Her hand went to my hair, toying with it like a | |sick-minded child would. Her face was pale, a perfect contrast the | |vividness of her eyes. With the sick smile she wore, you could see her | |teeth behind her lips. Fangs greeted whomever's eyes looked there. Her | |hands were ice-cold and her nails had grown to talon-length âE" and they| |were just as sharp. | |"I wouldn't want you to miss this." | |Her hand went to my throat, but instead of choking me, as I thought she | |might, she directed my gaze to the sky. "Behold the blood red moon, | |hero." | |Her hand released my throat and slowly sought the dagger. "When the moon| |shines a blood red, hero's blood shall be shed." She said this in a | |sing-song type of voice. I froze from the sound of it. This was not | |Megami. | |She lowered herself so that, one more time, her face was within inches | |of mine. Her sick smile was still plastered on her. "When the stars | |flee, evil shall shout with glee." | |Not only was the moon a blood red, but the stars were nowhere to be | |found. Tears filled my eyes as, who I thought was my love, my life, my | |everything, took hold of the metal weapon nestled in my gut. | | | |~~~~~~~~~~ | | | |Chapter 16 complete! Nice ending if I do say so myself! Look forward to | |Chapter 17 coming soon to a fanfcition.net near you! Brought to you by | |the nice reviews on the convenient review page. More are always welcome!| | | | |  
  
Megami 


	17. The End

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Lord of the Rings. If I did, do you think I'd be writing this little fanfic on this poor computer?  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Rhiannon's POV ~~~~~  
  
The two beasts were steadily approaching. Their eyes shone with glee from the certain kill that was in front of them. Weapons were clenched tightly in our hands, but nothing could have possibly prepared us. We were off- guard, pre-occupied, and utterly shocked at their arrival. This time, the creatures were too intent on their hunt. No matter what, I knew in my heart that tonight would be the last I faced on this Earth. Not even Armoron could protect me from what I was facing now.  
  
But there he was, standing in front of me, acting as if he could protect me from these creatures. I was grateful, but I would not let him waste his life for mine. I stepped to the side of him. He looked to me, a question like, "What the hell do you think you are doing?" crossing his eyes.  
  
I faced the two in front of us and turned to him. "Together."  
  
He understood and didn't make a move to stop me. We advanced only enough to hold our ground. The creatures were still making their way towards us. There wasn't too much space between us now. With each step they took, I became more and more apprehensive and fearful.  
  
When they got close, Armoron and I rushed at them, fire in our hands, daggers at the ready. We would go down fighting.  
  
"STOP!"  
  
The sudden voice made all four of us stop in our tracks. The creatures backed away, again with that looked of obedience that I saw not long ago. Armoron and I dropped our weapons and looked up at Megami...or who we thought was her.  
  
She swaggered over to the two wolf-beings. She was something else now. The human in her was completely gone. The elf in her was merely a shell of this thing that had taken her. You could tell she was not who she once was. Another change.  
  
She was confident, too confident. She walked in a way that would easily convey the message of 'evil on a mission'. But she wasn't evil...was she? Those bright yellow eyes did not belong to her. Those hungry fangs peeking out through her lips were not hers. Those claws, never hers. "I thought I told you to leave me the girl."  
  
The beast closest to her whimpered. "I...I was only going to play a bit."  
  
Megami struck the creature with a strong backhand. "PLAYING!? You forget, Karloff, you do not make the rules around here. I do."  
  
She turned to us, hatred in the eyes that were not hers.  
  
"Playing with my puppets! How dare he do that! Wouldn't you agree, dearest Rhiannon?" A sick smile crawled across her face.  
  
"Megami?" I whispered disbelievingly. I could hear Armoron sneer beside me.  
  
"I told you she was not all together."  
  
"You are both wrong."  
  
Megami's head whipped around to face Legolas.  
  
"You!?"  
  
The two creatures moved to corner him, but again, Megami stopped them. "No! He's mine!"  
  
"Then who can we kill?"  
  
Wrong question!  
  
"YOURSELVES!" She flashed a look at the two, making them howl in pain. Within an instant, they were gone, vaporized. I only wished that that fate did not await me.  
  
"What in the name of Maldorc are you doing alive!" She turned back to Legolas.  
  
"Do you think that would've killed me? It is I who must kill you."  
  
Armoron and I exchanged glances. We had no idea what was going on. But should we dare ask? "Very well. Try to kill me, elf. You shall find I am quite the adversary."  
  
Her eyes began to glow and change again. Her fangs grew larger, her arms longer. Her back became hunched over slightly and her skin became a sickening leathery black. Her face drastically changed. Her ears disappeared and grew out of the top of her head. Her nose was elongated like that of a dog. She was, well, one of them.  
  
"Come on now, Prince, save what petty human friends you have left." Her voice had changed. It was a hoarse whisper but it carried so much power.  
  
I was scared, horrified, dumbstruck. Was this Megami? Or was it someone else? For a moment, I felt helpless. If she had not made it, what was I to do? There was something familiar about this creature though. I had seen him before. Somewhere. . .  
  
"Fenriris!"  
  
The creature whipped around to face me with those eyes. "You dare address me!?"  
  
"Back down now or I'll make you into a tasty meal!"  
  
"Armoron, no!"  
  
"Silence!"  
  
This last voice was new. It was not Armoron, not Legolas, and not me. Who?  
  
Out of the forest stepped a shadowed figure. I could not make it out but for a few details. It was female. And armed.  
  
"Do you think you could have eliminated me that easily? Do you think I would have allowed it? You cannot kill a hero. The good guys always win."  
  
She stepped out so that the red moon bathed her in its light. Megami? But, no, she was gone. And this one looked different. "I am the one who is to kill you, Feriris. Maldorc may not save you now. I..."  
  
"No!" The high priest screeched. "NO! You cannot be! I killed you! Get away, Megami!"  
  
Megami smirked. "Who says I am she?" I could see her clearly now. Her hair was silver and short. Her clothes were black with little silver charms and ribbons wrapped around it. When she glanced towards me I felt somehow reassured.  
  
"Rhiannon, Armoron. Get out of here."  
  
"Melomin?" Legolas spoke after what seemed like an eternity.  
  
"I'm sorry." She put her head down. "She's gone."  
  
"Yes! I'm the one who killed the hero! Maldorc shall reign once again!" Fenriris howled.  
  
"You killed Megami, not the hero! Did it ever occur to you that she was a decoy!? Did it ever occur to you that the prophecy was false!? It was all a ploy to destroy you and your Order. My family has been at it for generations. Now this all ends with me." The mysterious girl walked towards the confused beast. "Her shell is the hand by which you die. But know, oh vile one, that Valkeron of Middle Earth has killed you."  
  
With one blow to the head, the creature fell down in a bloody mess.  
  
~~~~~ Valkeron's POV  
  
I'm sorry for everything, all of the deceit that was used in this time of war. There was no other way. Lives had to be sacrificed for the end of the Order. I had finished it. Sure, I died, but luckily, I had Megami to...possess. Her soul is gone from this world, dead, but I have all of her memories and her body.  
  
I'm no better than any of the Order. I killed Megami. But there was no other way. I saved the Prince at least. Rhiannnon and Armoron as well.  
  
"Hey! Megami?"  
  
"No, I am Valkeron."  
  
"Valkeron? The dead sorcerer?" Armoron seemed puzzled.  
  
"It's not Megami?" Rhiannon seemed heartbroken.  
  
"No," I turned to face them. "No. I am not Megami. I am Valkeron. I am the One. The Hero."  
  
"But the hero was the maiden who. . . "  
  
"It was false." I stated.  
  
"But she changed! She killed all those evil things. She was..."  
  
"No."  
  
"Then you used her. You used Megami." Legolas had this ire in his voice. It sent chills up my spine.  
  
" I never meant to. I meant to use the two maidens as a decoy in order to distract the Order and dispose of them. I never meant to...to kill her!" I started to fear for my life at this point.  
  
"You lie!" He hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
"Whether you want to believe me or not, the facts remain the same! We won! It's over. Everything is over!"  
  
I looked at their sullen faces. I guess everything did go a bit far. They had lost one of their greatest allies and dearest friends. All so that I could win.  
  
I turned to leave. I knew they did not want me back. I should just go on home. Grandfather would sure like to hear of my success. He as the only one.  
  
~~~~~ Rhiannon's POV ~~~~~  
  
She was gone. Megami was gone. And that bastard, Valkeron, killed her! I swear if I had not been crying my damned eyes out, his ass would be grass. Get my point? I think Legolas wanted to kill him too. But he couldn't. After all, it was her body that he wore. How he did it, I don't even want to know. Why he did it was obvious, however. He wanted credit for everything he had done. He wanted to be the hero of the day. And he was. He did save Middle Earth from imminent destruction. But I could not stop the fire in my heart.  
  
~~~~~ Legolas's POV  
  
Melomin. She was gone. She was really gone. Dead. Killed. Murdered. I swear, if I ever again see that filth of a sorcerer, Valkeron, I'll tear him from limb to limb. No one uses Megami, absolutely no one.  
  
Here's another prophecy for you, Oh Great One:  
  
When the days grow short and ill  
  
It is you I shall kill  
  
Slowly, painful revenge so sweet  
  
Your maker you will meet  
  
The maiden shall have her revenge and smile  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ THE END  
  
Woohoo! YAY Did I mention I hated this story? ~Megami 


End file.
